In the Eyes of a Serpent
by e97852
Summary: The Dark Lord has a plan for his biggest weapon yet. His memories gone, Draco is equipped with super human skills and sent out to destroy enemies of the Dark Lord. But will Voldemort's plan be unraveled when he sends Draco after a former acquaintance of the boy, Hermione?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey you guys! Long time no see huh? Good to see you all once more, and a huge hello to those who have just now started reading my fics! It's good to have you here! :) Now this is a personal favorite of my current projects, and I'd love to share it with you guys! Hope you guys like it and let me know how you like it! Now first off this is a Harry Potter fanfiction, so all my fellow Harry Potter junkies get excited! Also, this is a Dramione and it is written by alternating different point of views. This story takes place at the beginning of the book, The Deathly Hallows, but does not follow the story line. So without further ado, please enjoy In the Eyes of a Serpent!

*Sadly I am not the mystical and magical J.K. Rowling and I do not own anything but the plot. :)*

**The Transforming of a Child**

_***Two months earlier***_

**Narcissa- Malfoy Manor**

My husband and I both cringed as our master, Lord Voldemort let loose a high pitched cackle, "Now, here's my punishment for yet _another _failure by your son, Lucius! Since the boy was unable to kill the wretched Dumbledore, you must hand him over to me." My eyes widened at this punishment of our Lord, and I began to feel tears prick my eyes. I quickly averted my face to the floor and squeezed them shut; not letting the Dark Lord see my weakness; my everlasting love for my son, Draco. Voldemort smirked at my struggling to hold in my grief and continued, "Now, the boy's memory will be wiped and he will have no remembrance of anything of his current life. My plans for him are this; the boy shall drink a potion of my very own, creating out of him a hunter. He will be gifted with super human strength and speed; qualities hand-picked by me. He shall still have the powers of the young wizard he is now, and shall hunt down and destroy the victims I order him to track down." Voldemort stopped for a moment and glared down at me with cold, merciless eyes. He spoke his next words with bitter coldness, "Failure to give up your son to me will result in the death of both of you and your son."

I felt Lucius slip a hand around mine and give me a comforting squeeze. My stubborn tears were now threatening to fall down. _How could my Lord expect me to do such a thing? To give up my son, my pride and joy to someone as corrupt as him; it was terribly unthinkable._ I took in a deep breath and finally looked back up to the red slits that were staring down at me. After a moment, I gave a slight nod and I heard Lucius speak to Voldemort, "As you wish my Lord, he shall be here before July."I watched Voldemort let an evil smile slither upon his pale face as the said goodbye to his followers "Until July," and he apparated out of the Malfoy Manor.

As soon as he left, I felt grief and sadness overwhelm me, and I collapsed into my husband's arms as the sobs that I had held in finally let loose. Lucius kissed the top of my hair and rubbed my back soothingly. But we each had given our agreement for a sole purpose; Lucius for my life, and mine for the life of my son.

One last thought crossed through my mind before I finally gave up my conscious self to my sobs; it was already May 31st.

_***The Present, July 1**__**st**__*****_

**Draco-His Room**

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I looked at the floor ahead of me; the sun dancing across the marble floor. I let out a deep sigh, wanting so badly to just go right back to sleep. I turned over slowly onto my back and let out a low groan as the sunlight shone into my face. After laying there for a moment relaxing, I finally swung my legs out of my green, silk covers and over the side of my bed. As soon as my pale feet hit the cool, marble, I winced at how freezing it was to the touch. I hung my head and tried to remember my dream; it had been important, but I couldn't recall a thing about it. However, I could remember one thing about the dream; one thing that I would never leave my mind again; the terrible sobbing of a woman. That memory was indelible in my mind; if only because the woman sounded so familiar. I gave another sigh as I realized I couldn't place my finger on who it was, and I ran a hand through my shockingly white, soft hair.

At that moment, my house elf Scribble popped into my room with a _Crack! _"Sir, Your mother wished to see you as soon as you are done dressing." I gave a curt nod, and Scribble gave a low bow before leaving once more. I slowly stood up and walked across the cool marble to my closet. After pulling on a formal, but black, outfit; I trotted over to my mirror, knowing my mother hated to wait. I stared at myself in my reflection, and two pairs of stormy, grey orbs stared back at me. I grabbed a pure silver comb and brushed through my pale locks. Once I had parted it to the side as usual, I began my descent down the stairs toward the living room.

Once I had reached the spacious white, marbled living room, I found my parents sitting upon the couch waiting for me. My father had his pale white hair down and his arm around my mother. His expression was unreadable, but his eyes showed pain. I heard a soft sniffle, and I looked over to where my mother was. I felt my heart break at the site of her. Leaning into my father for comfort, she was sobbing silently and her eyes showed she too was in great pain and sadness. My heart sunk as I realized they were both dressed in black; we were going to Voldemort. "Hello Father and Mother." I began as I walked over to them. As soon as my mother had heard my voice, her head shot up and she began walking towards me. Once we met halfway, she quickly pulled me into a tight hug that was full of love. After a while, my mother broke the hug a placed her hands on either side of my head, forcing me to look her in the eyes. "Draco, I love you so, so much sweetheart. Don't ever forget that," she whispered, then placed a soft kiss on my forehead. I nodded and placed a kiss on her soft check. "But Mother, why must we go to the Dark Lord today?" I asked. I watched as an intense streak of pain flashed in her eyes. She hung her head and whispered, "I think your father should be the one to tell you that." Giving me one last tight hug, she stepped back and my father came towards me. He put an arm around my mother and began, "Draco, the Dark Lord has placed a terrible ordeal on this family; we are being forced to give you up to him." My eyes grew wide and my mouth shot open in horror. My mother had begun to wail loudly and even my father began to tear up, "He's wiping your memory and turning you into a superhuman wizard hunter of some sort. Only he would do something this cruel. Only he would separate me from my son-" his voice cracked at this point and I watched as a single tear slid down his face. I rushed forward and wrapped my arms around the two of them, and they did the same.

We stood there for who knows how long, holding each other in our embrace, savoring the company of each other. Once we had pulled out of our embrace my father gave me one more clap on the shoulder, and my mother a kiss on the cheek. After that, the family of Malfoys apparated out of the Manor, and towards the Dark Lord.

As soon as we had reached the location of where Voldemort was staying, I immediately recognized it to be my Aunt Bellatrix's home. We entered into the dark and gloomy house through a pair of tall, thick, oak doors. A small elf led us through the dark halls that only bore small candles, giving the house an eerie fell to it. Once we had reached a large and spacious room with a fire place blazing with bright flames, the elf bowed and disappeared. There was an armchair seated in front of the fireplace, and the figure sitting on it rose and turned towards us. It was Voldemort. He stared at me and a cruel grin spread across his sharp face. His red eyes seemed to blaze with madness, yet he spoke with an unsettling calm, "Draco Malfoy, how good it is to see you. I presume your parents have informed you of why you are here?" I gave a nod, "Yes my Lord." He smiled once more then continued, "Yes my dear boy, you are going to be my greatest weapon yet. Now say goodbye to your parents and follow me."

One look in his eyes though and I knew I wouldn't really get to say my goodbyes to my parents. I turned towards them once more and gave each a nod. But since Voldemort couldn't see my face, I also gave them a smile and mouthed, "Goodbye." For fear that we would be punished, they both remained emotionless, but their eyes showed they felt the same way as I did. My heart breaking, I turned back towards the cruel man and followed him down another dark hallway. We had reached a set of stairs that led to a door to a basement, and I followed the pale figure in front of me down the stairs. But right before I had reached the last step, I heard a heart breaking cry come out from behind me. I recognized it immediately as the sobbing woman from my dreams; I felt tears begin to prick my eyes as I realized who the woman was finally, it was my mother.

The room in which the door led to was a very dark room; even darker than the house. One single light fixture lay hanging in the center of the room, bathing that portion of the room in light. Underneath the light fixture stood a lone table with a cauldron bubbling with a glowing, blue liquid. Voldemort led me over to there, then spun around to face me, "First things first," he murmured. Then grinning with madness pointed his wand at me and shouted, "Deleo Memoria!" As the spell hit me, I immediately felt a darkness closing in around me; I began to lose sense of where I was. It felt as though someone was sucking out all of my thoughts and memories from within me; leaving no trace that they existed. _Who is that man before me again? It's- it's, oh yes! That's Voldemort. Right? Or is it? Wait who's Voldemort? What is he doing right now? Whatever it is, he sure looks happy about it! That's a good thing. Right? Where am I? More importantly, who am I again? _The room grew darker around me and I began to lose conscious. The last thing I could remember was watching myself reach out a hand to brace my fall. I had collapsed, and while I was passed out, I could hear that woman sobbing again in my head.

"Argh!" I groaned as I came to. I was woken immediately as I had received a sharp kick to the ribs. I blearily opened my eyes; my vision unfocused. I saw an extremely pale man before me with red slits for eyes. He sneered at me, "Get up boy." He had a very raspy and almost tired sounding voice; but one that made an overwhelming sense of fear come over me. Once I had stood, the man whipped around so that his back was to me and grabbed a vial from off of the table. Inside of the vial was a blue liquid that, and I kid you not, seemed to be glowing! The man with the slits for eyes popped off the cork lid and handed the vial to me. "Drink it now." I swallowed and looked down at the potion. There was a shimmering mist that was spewing forth from the liquid, making me somewhat apprehensive. "Uh, sir." I began, "What is this potion exactly?" The man glared down at me, but finally spoke, "It is a potion of my very own. Once someone drinks of it, it will give them super human strength and speed. Traits that you will bear soon, my boy." The man began to pace in front of me, "You shall become, shall we say, a bounty hunter of mine. Tracking down different witches and wizards and destroying them." The man rounded on me and strode quickly towards me, "Now drink up." I nodded once, and slowly lifted the vial to my lips.

As soon as the potion had hit my lips, I had the most sensational experience! I felt as though hot magma was flowing over my pores, but not burning me. I could feel my muscles inside of me tense up and vibrate. I felt the magma leave to be replaced by the feeling of snow running over my body; cooling me down and leaving me refreshed. My muscles relaxed and were finally still. I opened my eyes and drew a deep breath.

The man who still stood before me smiled wickedly, "The process is not yet complete! It's time for the most crucial part!" He took a few steps back, pulled out a wooden stick from his robes, and while pointing the stick at me he screamed, "Crucio!" I screamed out loud as I felt immense pain filling my entire body. I crumpled to the ground and grasped at my robes still screaming. The pain never left, but continues to torture me, making me scream louder. The man yelled at me, "Fight it Draco! Fight it! Show me how good of a hunter you'll be! Fight it!" I groped through my mind, trying to find some sense and control through the pain. Once I had found it, I felt my muscles tense up, and it seemed as though my entire being came alive. My body pushed against the horrible curse, trying to shove it away. Very slowly I felt the pain to begin to lessen, and my cries stopped. With one final surge of energy, I pushed the curse off of me, ridding myself of the pain. I collapsed once more to the ground, panting. I squeezed my eyes shut; scarred by the horrible pain.

I heard the man before me cackle with glee, "Good Draco, good!" He laughed once more, "Yes, you'll make a fine bounty hunter. You're the first to ever rid yourself of the Cruciatous Curse manually! Now, I have just given you the most strength possible from that potion. That is why it was crucial to curse you with that unforgivable right then." He stopped laughing and approached my lying form. "Now get up boy." And he kicked me once more in the ribs. Surprisingly though, it didn't hurt this time. I slowly stood up from the floor, the effects of the curse still upon me. He grabbed my face then and shoved open my eyes to see them. He smiled, "Yes, it's done." He grabbed a mirror off of the table and handed it to me, "See for yourself." I gasped and dropped the mirror to the ground, causing it to shatter as I looked at my reflection. For when I looked into the mirror, a pair of glowing, blue eyes blinked back at me. 

**A/N:** Tada! Alright, so this was a pretty dark chapter I'll tell you that! Jee whiz, it was so sad too! Please review and tell me what you think though! I need some criticism so don't be afraid to comment about it! I really hope to hear from you guys!

Also, I really am sad to say that I sadly won't be able to update as much as I like. It might even be up to three months between updates! However, I really hope you will stick with me through this story and I promise that the next couple of updates will come pretty quick! :D Thanks again for everything!


	2. Chapter 2

I sadly own nothing but the plot, everything else is owned by the amazingly awesome J.K. Rowling*

**The Bigger They Are, the Harder They Fall**

**Draco-**

Over the next two weeks, the man whose name I now know to be Voldemort trained me vigorously in many different skills. I became faster than ever before, stronger, and utterly unstoppable. He also taught me many spells that, when cast, made my heart race like adrenaline was pulsing through it. But one of the most useful skills that I had mastered was how to disguise my image. I didn't fit in anymore compared to others; my eyes always glowed a brilliant blue and my skin seemed to radiate a pale light. At those times, I would concentrate all of my mind and soul at becoming 'normal.' My eyes would then dim until they became steel grey and my skin would quit gleaming bright. Disappointingly, when I was disguised, so were my powers. I was just an ordinary wizard. Control was essential though; if I had ever lost control or accidentally called out my powers, the disguise would fade, leaving a powerful boy.

The Dark Lord told me all of what was happening in the world today, informing me of who to trust, and who to despise. But no one would I ever despise more than that one boy, Harry Potter. The Dark Lord had told me so much about him, and it almost pained me to not be the one to destroy him. But somehow, and for some reason, I felt a tug at my heart every time thought about that. A tug at my mind, a feeling that I shouldn't think those things.

Over time, I became more and more obedient to the Dark Lord, becoming what I presumed was his most faithful servant. I smiled as I remembered what my master had told me not too long ago after a very tiring training session,

"_The world will be ours one day, Draco; I promise you that. Together, you and I will be unstoppable!"_

I panted heavily, finally remembering the feeling of being tired. I had almost forgotten, what with my ever-growing strength and speed. I had just finished what was more than likely the most demanding training yet. As the Dark Lord had thrown multiple Cruciatius Curses my way, I successfully dodged all of them by darting to the other side of the room at breathtaking speed. Well, all but one. I had stopped in the corner of the dark room where we trained, letting myself recover, when I felt one of the curses graze my arm. It was enough. I immediately screamed as the pain that continuously gave me nightmares returned to me. The feeling of needles and endless torture reigned free on my body once more. I fought the curse back with all of my might, trying so hard to shove it off as I had done so many times before. But this time it was stronger. I heard Voldemort cackle above my screaming, believing me to be a weakling. I felt a surge of anger blended with power wash over me; I was not a weakling! Calling forth all of my strength and control, I shoved with my new found strength and energy. That was when everything went wrong for my master.

I watched in amazement as a red glow formed all over my body as it slowly began to leave me. Finally, the pain was completely gone from me, and the red glow had become a floating and spinning orb. The red orb was shimmering in a faint red smoke, and its core was a deep, blood red. I gasped as I realized what was floating before me; it was a stilled Cruciatus Curse! Not letting my strength relax, I continued to shove the orb slowly away from me and stole a glance at Voldemort. His face expressed an array of emotions: shock, confusion, pride, then horror. If this wasn't such a dire situation in which I used all of my concentration, I would've smirked at his face.

The glowing, red orb continued to slowly glide across the space between my master and me, almost as if it was on ice. Once it had finally reached the pale man, his red slit eyes widened in horror. Curious, I gave one last shove of energy and watched as the orb jerked upon Voldemort, the red light immediately fading into him. I winced, waiting to see what would befall Voldemort. To my shock though, he only gave a slight shudder, then straightened himself out and glared at me with his merciless eyes.

In two great strides he reached me and barked, "Get up, Draco." I immediately stood and hung my head, awaiting my punishment. "Look me in the eyes, boy," he hissed cruelly. Hesitantly, I obeyed, and let my glowing blue eyes meet his red slits. To my shock though, he only smiled at me. "You're ready my boy. You're finally ready for your first mission," he breathed in his soft, raspy voice.

Excitement raced through my veins, and my face broke into the hugest of grins. Elated, I bowed multiple times, thanking him profusely. He only shook his head and ordered, "Stop it boy. You may thank me if and only if you actually succeed." I immediately straightened once more but I still had that very same grin blazing across my face.

Voldemort continued, "This is your mission: you shall hunt and destroy one of the helpers to the Order of the Phoenix. Now, he is one of their very close friends, so destroying him will eventually result in the weakening of them. Now, don't think this is an easy task, for this man is a half-giant." He smiled a cruel smile and continued, "His name is Hagrid."

I gripped my hawthorn and unicorn hair wand, my other fist clenched, as I prepared myself to be squeezed and squished. To spin senseless to the point of dizziness, and to feel as uncomfortable as was humanely possible. I prepared myself for apparition. With a curt nod from Voldemort and my new knowledge about the half-giant swimming in my head, I quickly double-checked that I was completely disguised and twisted on my heel.

I felt my 'normal' body shiver as soon as I had landed in the snow. The wind whistled loudly in my ears as it whipped around my face, biting and stinging all along my body, too. I quickly pulled my scarf up and over my face to protect it, then began to trudge through the snow looking for a certain half-giant. Voldemort had warned me earlier that he might be accompanied by a female, but to leave her untouched.

After hiking through the deep snow for about five minutes, I stopped for a moment and scanned the surrounding area. I quickly spotted a small cluster of bare trees shaking in the power of the wind. I looked closer and saw two figures standing underneath the tree, both taller than a human, but smaller than a giant. I smirked. _Looks like I've found my half-giant._ I squeezed my eyes shut and concentrated hard, a cruel smile on my face as I opened them once more. My eyes were glowing a bright blue.

I began to trudge through the snow towards them.

**Hagrid-**

I felt a huge grin spread across my face as I looked over at the beautiful half-giantess beside me. The French half-giant felt my gaze on her and turned towards me with a smile. "What are you staring at, Hagrid?" Madame Maxime asked me with a slight smile on her plump lips.

I felt my face go beet red, and I looked down at my feet. "Oh nothing." She smiled knowingly as I cleared my throat awkwardly. "So shall we head off then to try to change the minds of some of the giants?" I watched with sadness as Madame Maxime's face immediately twisted into fear. Sensing her apprehension, I quickly walked over to her and took her hand, giving it a slight squeeze, "It'll be all right m' dear. I promise."

She smiled at me, "Zank you, Hagrid. You're a wonderful man, you know zat?" I blushed again and turned my head away, fully embarrassed.

I looked out into the swirling snowflakes, blowing fiercely around like angry white pixies. But then something caught my eye out in the distance. I squinted to try to make out what it was, and realized it was a man, or rather a teenager. However, the blazing snowflakes prevented me from seeing the boy clearly. I could see the boy's silhouette though, and he was slightly tall and lean, but seemed to be very strong. As he neared though, I had to blink a few times in confusion; the boy seemed to be radiating a pale glow! Not only that, but his eyes were glowing a bright blue. I glanced over at Madame Maxime to see if I was the only one who could see this, but she too had a look of shock on her face. The boy was now close enough for me to see who it was, and I turned back to face him.

I gasped and quickly took a step back, realizing immediately who it was: Draco Malfoy. But there was just something… different about him. I couldn't figure out what exactly it was, but I knew one thing for sure; Madame Maxime and I were in trouble.

Turning back to her I shouted, "Run Madame Maxime! Run!" Her face broke into sadness and she took a hesitant step towards me. I shook my head, my bushy beard and hair swishing around me, "No! Turn around! Go back! But promise me one thing: don't tell anyone what happens to me. Now run!" Tears in her eyes, she finally turned and dashed out into the snow. But I saw her dash behind a rock and hide; her eyes peeking over to watch the scene. I reluctantly turned back to Draco, who now stood before me, and awaited whatever he had in store.

**Draco-**

I smiled as the half-giantess ran off in fear but focused my thoughts at the task at hand. Voldemort was counting on me; I couldn't let him down. The half-giant finally turned back towards me, shaking in fear. I stifled a gasp as I felt a tug at my heart, much like the one I received while thinking about Harry, but this one was much stronger. My heart for some reason was telling me not to kill this man, to let him live. I shook my head, trying to clear the pesky thoughts, but they persisted. I finally made my decision.

I ran towards Hagrid at the speed of light, making no sound but a breath of air. Hagrid gasped once more and whipped around towards me with horror, "What has he done to you?" he cried.

I smiled, "Everything that is for the better," I whispered to him and whipped out my wand, pointing it at him. His eyes widened, but before he could say anything, I whispered one spell, then yelled out, "Avada Kedavra!" A burst of green light shot out of my wand.

**Madame Maxime-**

I gasped in horror as I watched Hagrid fall to the ground after the pale boy shot out a green spell at him. My eyes began to tear up and I quickly stood to apparate out of there. I sighed as I remembered my promise to Hagrid though, I couldn't tell anyone. A single tear slid down my face, carving a trail in my makeup. I looked up one more time at the horrible scene before me, and saw the wonderful man who enchanted my life lying on the ground, never to get up again. Right before I turned on my heel though, I noticed a small flower that was on the tree nearby where Hagrid once stood. It was ashy colored and wrinkled.

**Hagrid- **

I let my eyes slowly flutter open from underneath my bushy eyebrows and take in my surroundings. I was lying in very deep snow, and small snowflakes floated down upon me from all directions, making my body resemble the coat of a Hippogriff. I slowly sat up, my head spinning. I took a large handful of snow into my hands and lightly pressed it against my forehead, trying to clear my mind. Suddenly, my memories came flooding back to me, almost knocking me over back into the snow. I remembered Draco standing before me with his wand pointed at me. He whispered a spell, making me fall to the ground. I finally realized what it was, Petrificus Totalus. I must've been petrified and had fallen. I stood up from the snow and brushed off the cold powder from my back. Once I had finished and looked up, something caught my eye. A small flower that had been growing upon the tree nearby where I had been standing. It was ash colored and shriveled up. A sudden realization hit me; Draco had killed the flower, not me.

**Draco- **

That week passed by very quickly after the incident with Hagrid. Voldemort beamed with pride when I returned with the news that the great man had fallen; he never suspected a thing. Shortly afterwards, he assigned me various wizards and ministry officials that refused to cooperate with him. None of them created that strange tug at my mind and heart, so they were given a quick and painless end, which brings me back to today. I ran to Voldemort using my super speed, knowing he was impatient. Once I had reached him, I gave a low bow. "You called me my Lord?"

He smiled down at me. "Yes my boy, I have some very exciting news for you and I both." He began to pace around the room, glancing every once in a while at me, "Now, you know how much I despise that horrid Harry Potter, right?" Voldemort practically spat out the boy's name. "Well, I have realized that the boy has gotten stronger during the years right under my nose. Because of this, it would be rather easy for him cheat death once more during the final battle." I nodded in full understanding. "So, I have discovered a way to weaken him down; we must take down what's closest to him, his best friends. This is why your new assignment, my boy, is Hermione Granger."

**A/N: **DUN DUN DUNH! Yes! Hermione is finally introduced! So yes, we will finally get some Hermione point of view next chapter for you guys! :D It's almost Dramione time! XD

Haha, I'm so evil! You guys thought Hagrid was gonna die didn't you? Nope! I could never kill off Hagrid, he's way too awesome! :D

Also, if you guys have noticed, every once in a while throughout the story Draco will have these, 'tugs at his mind.' What these are are memories from his past and parts from the old Draco threatening to come through. I hope that cleared that up! Thankfully, the next chapters will NOT be as dark as these first two! :D So please, rate, review, and tell me what you think! Thank you all so much! :D

ALSO! HUGE new thing I'm adding to hopefully add to the experience of the story, is character questions! Each chapter you can ask up to two questions to the characters in the story! At the bottom of the next chapter, their responses will be posted! :D (Idea is credited to Mrs Pettyfer, who's freaking awesome btw. :))

Hipe to hear from you guys soon! (And sorry for the horrible wait, I know I'm awful. BUT! I will absolutely never ever abandon this! :D)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **ACK! Don't look at me! I still am in shock at how long I was gone! I am sincerely sorry for the unforgivably long wait! There really is no excuse, I'm afraid. :( As I've said before, I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY! No matter what, I will write on! However, updates will be long. :( I apologize for this, but I WILL try my hardest to never make you guys wait longer than this last time, that was unnecessary. I am currently trying to work on a book of my own, along with requests I've never gotten around to filling. :) Please forgive my absence! I hope you guys are still out there!

In this chapter we are finally introduced to our lovely Heroine, Hermione! YAY! I do hope you all enjoy this one, and as always, review! :) Thanks again for your continuous and amazing support! :D

*I am not the amazing J.K Rowling and do not own the mystical world of Harry Potter.*

**Hunting Down Prey**

**Hermione-**

I felt a soft smile creep upon my lips and let a sigh escape my lips as I stared up at the scarlet beauty before me. Smoke slowly poured out from her smokestack as she gave forth a silent hiss. The Hogwarts Express. I closed my eyes and took a deep intake of breath, letting my nose fill with the smell of coal and smoke. My face warmed as I basked in the joy of the memories that I had on this train that were brought forth. I opened my eyes once more and began to make my way over to the train. I felt a pang of sadness overcome me though as I climbed the steps, realizing that for the first time in years, I wasn't accompanied by my two best friends. I remembered Harry and Ron's exact words,

"_Hermione listen," Harry pleaded. "We need you to stay at Hogwarts for us. We probably only need two people to destroy the-" he stopped and looked around to make sure no one else was listening, then whispered to me, "horcruxes." I watched as Ron gave a slight shudder at the very word. Then Ron strode forward to me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Plus Mione, we need someone on the inside to let us know what's going on over there. Someone we can trust." I let out a sigh then nodded._

I began to weave my way through the students trying to find a compartment. I looked into various compartments, some containing people I knew, some not. At looking into one particular compartment though, I immediately scowled down at the people inside. It was a compartment full of my least favorite Slytherins. Crabbe and Goyle sat on one side with drool cascading down the side of their mouths, looking as dumb as ever. On the other side contained a pug face Pansy sneering back at me and next to her was, Malfoy?

I looked closer at the Slytherin. He was paler than usual and well, he looked stronger. I scowled once more; _don't flatter the ego of the ferret._ But there was something else about him though, but I couldn't place my finger on it. He just seemed like he was hiding something. He looked up over towards me and I watched as his eyes raked over my face, seeming to take in my every detail. I shuddered and looked away self-consciously. _What was that all about? _I shook my head and walked away to continue my search for a compartment.

I finally reached one particular compartment and smiled down at the faces of some of my dear friends. I opened my mouth to greet them, but before I could a huge mass collided into me, knocking the breath out of me.

"HERMIONE!" It shrieked with glee. I laughed and hugged the girl back, it was Ginny. Once she had finally let me go, I smiled down at the ginger, so happy to see her once again. "Come on Mione! I saved you a seat next to me," sang Ginny as she pulled me by the arm into the compartment. Surrounded by Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Ginny, I quickly got absorbed into a conversation full of laughter and happiness.

**Draco-**

After the curly haired girl had left, I slightly pulled out the photograph that the Dark Lord had given me and stared at it for a moment. It was a photograph of Hermione Granger laughing with her two best friends, Harry and Ron. I was almost positive it was that girl who had just peered into my compartment, but I wasn't sure. I guess I'd make sure at dinner. Suddenly the raven haired girl beside me wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me to her, reminding me of a leech. I felt a surge of anger flare up, but quickly doused it out, saving myself from being exposed.

The girl began to coo down at me, "Oh Drakie poo! I missed you _so_ much you know!" She gave a high pitched girlish shriek and began to try to kiss me. I quickly forced myself out of her grasp and hurried over to the two boys sitting across from us, and took a seat next to them.

"I ummm… think I'll sit over here." I said to the girl. She gave me a slight pout, but it only made her look even less attractive. I turned to the two boys besides me, "So how are you boys doing?" They one closest to me, I think his name is Goyle, turned towards me with glazed over eyes.

"Wah, huh?" he asked me. I scrunched up my eyebrows at him and gave a nervous laugh while quickly scooting away from the dull boy. I slid my hand down my face; _this was going to be a long train ride._

Sitting at the Slytherin Table in the Great Hall, the sorting hat ceremony, or something like that, was going on. I couldn't care less. Something else was consuming my mind. Or should I say, someone else. I reached down and pulled out the picture of Hermione Granger once more from my robes and scrutinized it. My eyes flitted quickly over her face, taking in every detail and memorizing it so I could find her easily. I took in her long, curly brown hair that cascaded down her back like a smooth waterfall and her warm chocolate eyes filled with laughter. I raised my head once more and quickly searched the Great Hall for the girl, my eyes finally resting on who I thought was her. Sitting next to a girl with long, straight, fiery red hair, I was almost positive sure it was her. I watched as she laughed at something the red head said and saw her eyes fill with happiness. I glanced down at the photograph once more and looked back up at the girl with a smile. _Oh yes, that's definitely her._

**Hermione-**

I began to laugh even harder after Ginny finished telling me of what happened one day at the Burrow.

"-and then to get him back Fred and George went and set fire to Ron's pants! It was hilarious! You should've seen his face! It was like this," Ginny then proceeded to portray the emotions of shock, anger, and fear. She did it so quickly though that it looked, well comical!

Ginny continued, "But then Mum came and chewed out the twins. So Ron lucked out there! She wouldn't even listen to Fred and George's complaints saying it was all Ron's fault! She just grabbed their ears and yelled at them!" I laughed again and shook my head, thinking about Mrs. Weasley. "And so yeah, that was my weekend!" Ginny finished with a huge, overdramatic grin.

I smiled up at her, "You have the most amazing family you know that Ginny?" I laughed.

But that's when I felt it. The feeling as though someone's eyes were boring into me. I looked all around the Great Hall to see who it was that was staring at me. That was when my eyes met two stormy, grey ones. Draco Malfoy. He smirked in my direction then looked away. I shook my head and turned back to Ginny.

**Draco-**

The next day at breakfast we were handed our schedules. I saw that my first class was double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor. I smiled to myself, _perfect. _

Once entering the classroom, I quickly looked over to the professor and nodded at him. It was Snape. Voldemort told me I could trust only two of his Death Eaters, Snape and Bellatrix. They were the only ones he trusted with his secrets and plans.

Snape gave me a sharp nod back and instructed, "Mr. Malfoy, it would do me great pleasure if you would please, take- your- seat." He spoke the last few words with a slight pause in between. I flashed a mocking grin at him and whipped around towards a seat in the back. But because my back was turned, I didn't see his eyes widen slightly in horror at me. Like I said earlier, he knew all of The Dark Lord's plans.

Not long after I had sat Hermione Granger walked into the classroom talking with a boy with an Irish descent. After she had sat with the boy, Snape strode from his desk to the middle of the class and began his lesson. "Today we will be learning about Bogarts and-"

The boy next to Hermione shot his hand into the air. Snape rolled his eyes, "Yes Mr. Finnigan?"

"We already learned about Bogarts from Professor Lupin." I watched as Snape's face twitched slightly at the former professor's name.

"I do not care what you learned from that insufferable werewolf. You shall learn it again from me." Snape glared down at the boy and he shrunk into his seat.

As the lesson continued, Hermione was hanging onto every word Snape said. Her brown curls would bounce as she lowered her head to take notes, and then quickly whip it back up again to listen to Snape. It was almost comical.

Once class had dismissed, I watched as the boy who had sat next to Hermione shouldered his bag, "I'll see you later Hermione!" And he left with a wave over his shoulder. Soon the entire class had dispersed out of the classroom leaving me, Snape, and a Hermione fumbling with her belongings. Now was my chance. I walked past her giving her a scrutinizing stare, as would a serpent before it strikes its prey. But I left the classroom and waited outside of the doorway for her. I watched her and waited.

**Hermione-**

My bloody things just wouldn't go into my bag! I grunted once more and tried to shove my books into my bag, but without much luck. I was so absorbed into trying to cram my belongings into my stubborn bag that I almost didn't see Malfoy walk out the room. Almost. I had looked up at the last moment to see him staring at me intently. _What was with him?_

To my right Snape, who was at his desk, widened his eyes at horror. I shrugged, foolishly ignoring the warning signs. With a sigh I finally shoved my belongings into my bag and I swung my bag over my shoulder. I quickly jogged out of the classroom so absorbed into my thoughts that I walked straight into something hard. Or rather _someone_.

I whipped my head up to see of all people, Malfoy. I frowned at him, "Get out of my way Malfoy!" And I tried to step around him, but he just moved to get in my way again.

"Hey Granger, why don't we go for a walk?" I snapped my head up at him in confusion._ A walk? What was he talking about? He was Draco bloody Malfoy! I bet it's just some cruel joke._ I let out a deep sigh and turned around, walking in the opposite direction. I could just go the long way to my next class. But that was when I heard it. Just barely, no more than a breath, I heard someone whisper behind me, "Imperio." Then everything went black.

**Draco-**

I laughed as the words left my mouth, making her body go rigid immediately. She stopped in her tracks and stood there motionless. With a flick of my wand I made her turn back to me and walk towards me. I looked her over. Her eyes were glazed over and her face pale. "Now about that walk," I smiled and walked out of Hogwarts towards the Forbidden Forests, Hermione following right behind me.

Once we had reached the edge of the forest, I whipped around to face her and ordered Hermione to stop in front of me. I lifted the curse from her and silently watched with a smile on my lips as her eyes became unfogged and her senses came around. She shook her head, making her honey curls sway around her face and she looked up at me.

That's when everything clicked in her head. Her face morphed into unbelievement and she screamed, "Malfoy! Did you seriously just use an Unforgivable on me! You bloody ferret!" I gasped as a force tugged on my heart and mind, stronger than ever before.

I quickly pushed it out of my mind though when I saw Hermione begin to storm away. "Oh no you don't!" I shouted, and pointed my wand at her muttering, "Incarcerous."

Instantly ropes shot out of my wand and bound Hermione to the nearest tree. I watched as she wriggled, trying to get free. I only laughed at her and concentrated on entering my true state. I shut my eyes and shivered as the feeling of molting came over me. When I had opened my eyes, my skin was radiating a pale glow and my eyes shined a bright blue.

Hermione's eyes widened in horror at me. "Wha- wha- what happened to you Malfoy," she whispered.

I only let a smirk slither onto my face. I raised my wand once more at her struggling form, ready to yell the Killing Curse. She snapped her head back up at me with a look of disgust on her face, "Now what you bloody ferret! Are you going to kill me?" That's when it hit me.

The look of disgust, her face, and the image of her spitting out 'ferret' at me came at me with a blow. I stumbled backwards, gasping for air. My body twitched and it went rigid. My eyes became unfocused as the force shoved into my mind and began filling it with memories. My memories. The walls of the memory charm had been broken.

**Hermione-**

My eyes widened in horror at his wand. _He was going to kill me. He was going to bloody kill me! _Not to mention the strange things that happened to his body! _What was going on!_ So I spat at him, "Now what you bloody ferret! Are you going to kill me?"

Suddenly a strange force seemed to take over him as he began to lose control. He stumbled back and breath came out in rags. He dropped his wand to the ground and clutched his head between his hands. His glowing, blue eyes became unfocused as he reeled around and slammed into a tree; writhing against it. I had no idea what was going on!

After a few excruciating moments, his twitches stopped and his breathing became normal. He slowly lowered his hands and his eyes fluttered open. But when his eyes laid on me, something registered deep inside of them. With a confused face he whispered, "Granger?" I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion, "Yeah?" He quickly strode forward to me and with a haunting look in his eyes, whispered, "Hermione, I need your help."

**A/N: Hey you guys! **

**Also, a humongous thank you to **AryaEragonPrincessShadeslayer **for** **beta-ing literally alllll of the chapters so far, and **CrystalIceLover, poetintraining576, and Sweetishbubble **for beta-ing chapters 3, 2, and 1 respectively! So sorry for the delay in my thanks!**

**And last but not least, character questions! :D Again, for those of you who don't know, this is a part of the story in which you can ask any introduced characters any question you want! Just include it in your review, and I'll make sure to have my characters answer it in the next chapter. ;) Depending on the character, their answer may be long and lengthy, or short and to the point. :)**

**From the last chapter…**

**Just Your Above Average Malfoy: **So... How tall are you, Draco? I'm curious...

About 5' 11" I believe.

That's all for this one, I still am accepting questions though! So whether to drop one by or just to simply critique or review, please review! Thank you all again for everything, and please forgive me for the long wait! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey! Quicker update than last time right? :) Yes it it good to be back! I will continuously update like this up until the 7th chapter, where it might start slowing down. :( The reason for this is that I've already written up to that chapter, so after that everything will be fresh! However, if updates get less frequent, I'll post some of my Dramione one-shots I've written in the past to hopefully get you through it! :0 Haha, it's not like there's any other Dramione fics out there right? :) Anyways, I would just like to thank all of the kind reviews and alerts! You guys rock!

As customary in all my fics, at the end of the last chapter (SOB!) I will list all of the lovely people who reviewed as an open form of thanks! However, I do in fact reply to all of my reviews! :)

In relation to the chapter! We're finally getting to have some Dramione! WHOOP! So enjoy!

*Anything recognizable belongs to the freaking amazing J.K. Rowling!*

**Taking Chances**

**Snape-**

I continued to sit at my desk for who knows how long with my elbows on the table, and my head resting between my hands. My mind raced through possibilities on what to do during this situation. Dumbeldore never told me any instructions on what to do if a situation like this ever occurred. Voldemort had told me about this, this monstrosity he was doing to Draco months before, but I never thought it would ever come into the position of my teaching. Now as I sat there pondering on what to do, I knew I had a decision to make. Play the part of the "faithful" Death Eater and not do anything for the sake of Dumbledore's final request, or do what the professor side of me would do; save Hermione Granger from the monster Draco had become. I let out a groan as my brain stressed over the decision.

Even as the scene played out before me earlier in my own classroom, I couldn't risk not making the right decision and just sat there watching. Now Draco has taken that muggle born out to who-knows-where to do who-knows-what to her.

_Probably to kill her._ A part of my mind whispered softly to me and I let out another groan. If I did save her, no one would know right? I could possibly keep it from getting out… Well, nothing was going to happen if I just sat there. With my mind set, I strode quickly from my desk and set out to find a mudblood and a beast.

**Draco-**

Granger stared up at me in shock as my words sunk in. She blinked a few times and shook her head to clear her thoughts; making her brown curls swish around her head. I turned from her and strode over to the tree where my memories had come back to me. My heightened eyesight showed me the tiny scrapes along the bark where I had slid down the tree.

I let out a deep sigh and said, "Listen Granger, you don't have to answer now. I- I just need to figure things out for a second okay." I chuckled softly and turned back to her, "And I'm sure you have plenty of questions for me regarding… well all of this." I gestured to myself.

I ran a nervous hand through my soft, blonde locks and sighed, "You see, you're the only one I can ask for help, you know? Knowing our past now, I know it will be hard for you to accept me- but you're the only one! You're the only one who's seen who I really am!"

She continued to just look up at me with shock filling every inch of her face and I realized how hard this was going to be. Sure I needed _someone_ to talk about all that has happened with, but I _had_ to pick the most stubborn Gryffindor in all of Hogwarts!

It seemed as though I'd have to try a different approach. Pity wasn't working as well as I'd thought, so it seemed. And although Huffelpuffs are known for kindness, Gryffindors weren't as isolated as we Slytherin. Perhaps that was the way to gain her help, through friendship. I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face, sinking to the grass besides Granger. This was going to be difficult.

I lowered my gaze to a small flower growing besides us in the dirt. The small flower was a velvety purple with small, white swirls coming out from the center. My mother's old teachings of politeness slowly came back to me, and I hesitantly reached out to pick it from the ground. Once the delicate flower was in my hand, I slowly and softly laid it in Hermione's lap. Girl's liked flowers, right? Maybe this would win her over. No matter how much my head screamed in horror, I bit down my lip and quelled the urge to hex the flower. If this is what it took to gain her trust, then so be it.

Her eyes looked up to mine once more with confusion and chocolate met glowing blue. I smirked at her apparent puzzlement and remarked, "Oh stop it, Granger. It's not like I asked to court you! Just a simple gesture is all!"

She blushed slightly at the thought and looked away. I chuckled a bit to myself, "Shy, are we Granger?" I got to my feet and held out my hand for her. Bewilderment still etched on her face, she placed her hand in mine and I pulled her to her feet. "Don't worry, a few schemes with me terrorizing the students and you'll be the fiery Gryffindor you are at all times!" I teased with a chuckle.

She yanked her hand out of mine, "I would never-,"

I interrupted her protests, "I was only kidding! Come on Granger! You of all people should have figured out that one!" I leaned in closer, a mischievous glint in my eye, "However if you are ever in the mood for menacing the school, you know who to call."

She swatted me away with a scowl, "In your dreams Malfoy! Anyways, I have to go. Unlike you, I actually have places to be!"

I shook my head in amusement as she began to march back to Hogwarts. After much deliberation, I called out to her, "You are considering my request though, right?"

She didn't turn but simply waved a hand back at me, "Yeah sure, Malfoy."

I had hope! Albeit with Granger of all people, but still a hope.

I lay there on my back staring up at the ceiling; my mind buzzing with thoughts. I was in the Slytherin Boy's Dormitories, my mind relishing in my old memories. I smiled to myself as they consumed the entirety of my conscious, taking center stage.

The time I cast my first spell, my first broom ride, even my first kiss with Astoria Greengrass. I shook my head smiling; times were so much simpler back then. I rolled over onto my side, still deep in thought. I was at a crossroad about the whole Voldemort thing. For up until my memories came back, I was so sure that 'Voldemort is my master and is like a god to me!'

And bloody Granger! I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut, knowing this wouldn't be easy. Merlin, she was the last person I would want to help me, but beggars couldn't be choosers. My mind set, I got to work figuring out my next step of Operation Granger.

**Snape- **

My chest heaving from my run to the Forbidden Forest, my eyes quickly scanned the area for Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger. My forehead creased in confusion and my lips pulled downwards in a frown as I began to realize they were nowhere to be found. I rubbed a hand over a nearby tree, the bark protecting it transformed into a crumbled pile on the ground. Across from this I noticed the remains of ropes hanging loosely around a second tree. I exhaled slowly as I noticed someone was once tied there.

Although they were nowhere to be seen, I knew one thing for a fact, I would certainly be keeping a close eye on the two of them for a while.

**Hermione-**

I stood in front of the mirror in the Girl's Dormitory and looked at myself in my reflection. With gentle fingers I began to un-weave the delicate flower from my hair. Once detangled from my hair, I lowered it down to my eyes and stared at it. Even hours after being picked, the flower still glowed bright and its petals sprung out with life. I whispered a small spell to keep the flower alive and placed it in a vase of water on my bedside table. I smiled down at it, surprised that the feeling bubbling inside of me was warmth, instead of loathing.

Malfoy's new state was… a shock to say the least. I had never really thought about Malfoy beyond, 'A Dirty little Ferret,' but after today my mind was constantly consumed with the mystery of Draco Malfoy. He seemed set on gaining my trust, but he was mistaken if he thought it'd be easy. All those years full of taunts and hexes he sent my way were not going to be erased over a simple flower. But it was a start.

I slipped into my pajamas and padded over to my bed. The Dormitories were silent, as I was the only one there. The rest of the girls were probably out making out with some bloke, or sneaking around the corridors. I fingered the flower's petals once more and softly laughed at the reaction of my fellow Gryffindors at dinner. Who knew just a simple flower could cause such a commotion!

_As I plopped down into my seat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for dinner, all of their eyes whipped towards me. I was confused for the longest time until I noticed that their eyes were not on me, but on the flower weaved into my hair. _

_At that moment I was bombarded with questions, "Who gave that to you?" _

"_Is it your boyfriend!" _

"_Are you in love with someone?" _

"_Why didn't you tell me!" _

"_How long?" _

"_Who is it?" _

"_Awww… Mione's got a lover!"_

"_Is he cute?" _

"_When did you-" _

"_SHUT UP EVERYONE ONE!" I shouted playfully and laughed as they all immediately went silent and stared at me for answers. I laughed once more and explained, "You guys! I don't have some 'secret lover' right now! Just a – uh- good friend of mine gave it to me. Yeah that's it!" I gave a nod and began to place food on my plate. But they didn't buy it. As they slowly trickled away from where I was seated, they all threw non-convinced glances in my direction. Ginny who was besides me rolled her eyes playfully and also began to get food. _

_Even Seamus threw me a wink and said, "Whatever you say Hermione, we'll play along for you." My mouth flew open in protest but no words came out. I just sat there in disbelief with my mouth opening and closing like a fish. _

_Ginny giggled, "Hermione, love, you better shut your mouth before bugs fly in there." I snapped my mouth shut with a huff and wordlessly ate my dinner._

I laughed again as I slid into my covers for sleep. I loved my friends, each and every one of them. And I quickly dosed off with a smile playing across my lips.

As usual, I arrived to class first and quickly went about arranging my belongings upon my desk. Within a few minutes, the rest of the class dragged themselves into the room, plopping into various seats before dozing back to sleep. I clucked my tongue in disapproval and awaited Professor Binns to begin his fascinating lesson.

My lips curved down in a frown when I noticed a familiar blonde to be missing. Not that I was looking for him or anything, just curious as to where he might be. Class began and still the Slytherin hadn't strolled into the classroom, throwing out an excuse to the professor, as he usually did. My fingers absentmindedly began to tap my quill against the wooden desk, creating a sound for my distraction.

I reluctantly gave up and returned to listening to Professor Binns, cursing myself for tuning out of the lesson. Not a moment later, the sound of feet pounding on the tiled floor began to crescendo and a familiar boy dashed through the doors, his hair disheveled.

He cast a glance over at the translucent Professor, only to find he had not noticed his arrival, and possibly not even his absence.

Malfoy's eyes searched the mass of occupied desks for one that was vacant, before finally spotting the one next to mine. Flashing a crooked grin in my direction, he plopped into his chair without a moment to lose.

For the most part, Malfoy was silent, much to my relief. But as all good things do, this came to an end. If only Professor Binns didn't lecture over the myth of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack! "Another myth of the wizarding world is the one of the Crumple –Horned Snorkack." After hearing the ridiculous name, Malfoy promptly began to snicker silently. He leaned over to me and whispered, "Does he really expect us to believe this load of rubish!" I glared at him for interrupting the lesson and retorted tersely, "He said it was a myth, Malfoy! Now quiet down, I'm trying to concentrate!" But Malfoy only quirked an eyebrow as if to say, "Are you now?" and I shook my head, not a bit amused. Not a bit at all. However Malfoy didn't stop there! After whispering wise cracks about the lesson to me for a while, he thankfully stopped. But before I could thank Merlin, he began to mimic him! I glanced at him questioningly as he dug through his bag before pulling out his textbook triumphantly. He caught my stare and smirked before doing the one thing I thought I'd never see; Draco Malfoy impersonating a ghost. He hung his head and shoulders in a theatrical slouch before flipping the textbook open and pulling it close to his chest. I opened my mouth to ask what on Earth he thought he was doing, but before I could he began to mutter in a monotone voice, "In the year 1991, a boy named Harry Potter was enrolled at the school Hogwarts. He was a gangly boy with a head of untamable hair-" I pursed my lips at the insult to one of my dearest friends and quipped, "Now wait a minute! As I recall you didn't have the dreamiest hair during first year either!" But he paid me no heed. If anything, he only grew more ridiculous as he began to wag his finger for emphasis and speak of things you could only find in a Quibbler article. "His favorite class had to be potions, taught by the esteemed Professor Snape who is known to resemble a Blast Ended Skrewt." I stared at him in horror at such a comment, but I couldn't help bursting into giggles seconds later. I swatted his shoulder and reprimanded him in-between bouts of laughter, "Malfoy! You shouldn't say that about him! He's a Professor!" Malfoy finally looked my direction and grinned, "Miss Granger, you need to calm yourself. I do believe you are disturbing the class!" I widened my eyes at the accusation, "Why you little ferret! You better stop this right now!" But my words held no malice as before, but had been replaced by light teasing. With that Malfoy transformed back into his mockery of the ghost and scolded in a monotone voice, "Miss Granger, there is no need for name calling. If you do not stop this you will have detention, a full hour of reading about the glorious wizard, Draco Malfoy." I snickered, "Is that so? I had no idea this book existed! You should probably-," But we never did find out what he should have done with the imaginary biography of Draco Malfoy, for at that moment class ended. My eyes widened in horror, "You prat! I didn't get to take any notes! How am I going to pass the upcoming exam?" But instead of apologizing, which would have been a sight to see, he leaped from his desk and gave me quick salute, "Well I wish you luck with that! Good day to you Miss Granger!" And with eyes full of mirth, he exited the classroom, a light bounce in his step. I shook my head, a small smile gracing my lips as I packed my belongings and left as well. As I replayed Malfoy's stupendous performance in my head, I realized Malfoy wasn't that bad after all.

**Draco-**

My spectacular performance in History of Magic was followed by many others, each progressively growing more outrageous. I chalked up imaginary points in my head for every laugh or smile that escaped her stoical demeanor. I congratulated myself as she grew friendlier towards me, knowing it wouldn't be long before I gained her complete trust.

Of course distracting her in class did affect her grades slightly, so we began to study together in the library after dinner to make up for it. Slowly her grades returned to normal and mine in turn began to excel! After a few weeks, the desk left of hers became my customary seat, and the sight of us huddled together over a Potions Textbook became routine.

I as well began to look forward to seeing her across the hall, to see her small smile before she turned back to her friends with a chuckle. I realized that I was beginning to slowly become a boy she held close to her heart, but never to replace Potter or Weasley.

About a month later I decided it was time to tell her everything. From Voldemort's plan all the way to what I had become. Even after all this time I could still sense the questions she kept at the back of her head. My mind set, I scrawled a note on a scrap of paper and handed shoved it in a pocket of my robes, determined to give it to her at the end of our next class.

**A/N: **Yeah! Draco and Hermione are now friends! :D This is personally one of my favorite chapters! I loved writing the silly Draco and I hoped you liked him as well! I do have HUGE plans for this one, full of drama! I mean you know what they say, it's always calm before the storm! Muhahaha! :)

I originally had written this story up to the 7th chapter, but now am rewriting it. After reading it over, I realized how OC and unrealistic I made Draco, and hope to now make him truer to character! However updates WILL be like this one, so keep an eye out for the next one!

There were no character questions this time around. :( But this is still open! For those of you who don't know, every chapter I allow my readers to ask anything they want to any of the characters that have been introduced in a review. You can ask anything from how they feel, what they are going to do, characteristics of them, or even family life! And I'll get them to answer you back! ;)

Please review and let me know what you think! I love all feedback, both nice and not, because it helps me with my writing. If you did not like something, please let me know so I can avoid that in the future! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Hope to see you guys soon!


	5. Chapter 5

*I own nothing recognizable except for the plot! J.K Rowling does!*

**The Blur of These Events are Blinding**

**Hermione-**

I stood in the shade of the trees in the Forbidden Forest and waited for Malfoy to show up. After a moment I pulled Malfoy's note out from my pocket, making sure I had come at the right time.

_Granger,_

_Meet me at the edge of the Forbidden Forest after dinner tonight. I want to tell you explain the incident where I, well almost killed you. Nothing more than our customary greeting, am I right? But jokes aside, I would appreciate it if you came. _

_-D.M._

_P.S: This isn't a bribe or anything, but I did happen to see a few answers for the upcoming Potions exam during detention if you're interested! Just putting it out there._

I laughed once more over the absurdity of his post script. The thought of me, Hermione Granger, accepting test answers? It was unthinkable!

Finally, I saw his form appear over the hill that sloped down to the forest. I began to give him a wave and a smile, but he suddenly vanished! Just like that his form had disappeared! I took a step forward and looked around, valiantly trying to spot his form.

The bushes behind me rustled, and I whipped around, my wand drawn, and searched for the culprit. But as sudden as it had come, it stopped. My chest heaving, adrenaline beginning to slow, I lowered my wand slowly.

I finally put the pieces together and mentally slapped myself, "Malfoy! I know you're out there! Quit fooling around you prat, I'm not scared! This isn't funny!" I shouted out into the dark depths of the impenetrable forest, reasoning with myself at the same time.

Reassured, I reached over to place my wand in its usual pocket. But right before I did, I heard a twig snap to my right. Whipping out my wand once more, I turned towards the offending sound, unquestionably less confident than the time before. My hand shook, my heart raced, but I stood with all the Gryffindor courage I could elicit at this point.

"Boo." A voice behind me whispered into my ear and I shrieked! My arms flailing, I began to dart away from the horrors around me, still screaming until my lungs about burst. I intended to run straight back to my dormitory, to forget about Malfoy, and burrow under my warm comforter.

That is until I heard a sound that had become familiar to me recently. Malfoy's laughter. Shock written all over my face, I turned back to see the amazing bouncing ferret doubled over in laughter before me. My blood boiling, I marched back to where I nearly jumped out of my skin, and glared at the insufferable twit. "What was that for?" I shouted stamping my foot. But Malfoy was in no condition to answer, and wouldn't be anytime soon. For the boy in question was currently rolling around on the dirt, clutching his stomach for dear life as his body racked with laughter.

After a moment, my hard stare began to chip and a smile made its way through. Before long I joined him in a giggling fit. After we had calmed down, we continued to lie there on a bed of leaves besides each other, each of us attempting to catch our breath.

He slowly turned his head towards mine and cracked a grin, "Now I know how much you want to hex me into oblivion, but you have to admit that was hilarious!"

I simply chuckled and shook my head in amusement; he never failed to weave his way out of trouble. Finally I broke, "Alright, I admit it! That was pretty clever." He grinned at me triumphantly. "For a Slytherin that is." I finished with a smirk that I had evidently gotten from him.

The grin quickly slid off his face to be replaced with a look of pure outrage. He narrowed his eyes, and that was when I noticed it, they were glowing blue! Suddenly I remembered the entire reason we had met, and the questions left unanswered sprang to mind.

As Malfoy heaved himself up, he looked down upon me and retorted with pride, "We Slytherin are the masters of practical jokes! And I am their king!" He proclaimed gallantly, shooting a fist into the air.

But before he could continue his rant of house pride, I interrupted him, "Malfoy! Your eyes, they're glowing."

He drew back a bit as realization of his appearance dawned upon him. With a start, I noticed his body was also emitting a radiant glow! "And your body… are you finally going to tell me what all of this is?"

He ran a hand slowly down his face before looking back at me, "Yeah I am, that's why I brought you here actually. I hope by now you trust me and can help me with this?"

I nodded solemnly to him and he began, "It all started with a plan, Voldemort's plan. He had plans to create the most powerful weapon yet, and I was to be it."

It took awhile, but he told me the entire story, leaving no questions unanswered. I sat patiently at the base of a large oak tree, listening intently to his every word. As he reached the more painful bits, he added in different voices and sound effects, his meager attempt to dull the horror of it all; it didn't help.

By the time he had finished, I had clasped my hands over my mouth, eyes widened. But now I knew; now he had an ally.

**Voldemort- **

I paced across the marble floors of Bellatrix's home as my mind raced; the only sound in the isolated room was the echoes of my footsteps. It had been over a month and yet the Malfoy boy had not returned yet. He had returned successful within a week in his past hunts, this should be no exception. All of his previous killings paled in comparison to this one. The death of Harry Potter's dear mudblood would be the grand prize. He would crumble at my feet, weeping over his loss.

I cracked an evil grin as the beautiful thought enveloped my mind. I squeezed my eyes shut in frustration at how slow things were progressing. Suddenly I realized I could wait no longer; my want for a broken Harry Potter was all consuming. But how to speed the process?

My eyes flew open as the perfect way came to mind, possession of Draco Malfoy.

**Hermione-**

I stared at Malfoy, dumbstruck. My mouth was hanging open and my mind raced over what he had just told me, trying to let it sink in. So this is what he truly was, a super human wizard. I shuddered as I thought of what might have happened if he hadn't regained his memories. He really would have been unstoppable. No attacks could fend him off or slow him down, he would've been just what Voldemort had wanted, the most powerful weapon of all.

Despite this though, my questions had finally been answered. The reason he could become how he was before me was finally explained, as well as the incident that had occurred only a month ago.

His eyes searched my face, looking for any signs of acceptance. I offered him a weak smile and he exhaled slowly in relief. "Alright fine, Malfoy, you've got yourself an ally. I trust you."

His face took on one of a child on Christmas morning, and he unexpectedly pulled me to him in a tight hug. "Thank you thank you, Granger! Now we can finally terrorize the students together!" He pulled back a bit, grinning ear to ear, "Looks like I've got myself a partner in crime!"

I threw back my head in laughter and pushed him away, "In your dreams, Malfoy! I only said I would help you, take it easy!"

He sighed dramatically before replying, "One of these days Granger, I promise you that." He jumped to his feet then held out a hand for me as always. I smiled up at him and placed my hand into his. He heaved me up to a stand, but as he did, a branch snagged my arm, cutting right through the delicate skin.

I hissed as a jab of pain shot through my arm and I grasped the wound in my hand. Grimacing, I noticed warm blood beginning to seep between my fingers, staining my skin with red. In an instant, Malfoy was at my side. He gingerly lifted my arms in his hands and pulled out his wand. Prying my fingers from the wound gently, he blew a soft breath on it. Relief overcame the pain for a moment before returning, stronger than ever.

"Hold still for me," he instructed before muttering a spell. To my amazement, the blood began to slowly trickle back into my arm and the wound stitched itself back together. I looked up to see a grinning Malfoy. He winked at me, "Just a little trick Snape taught me last year. And since I'll be hanging out with you for awhile, I can already tell I'll be using it frequently." I giggled at his teasing, not knowing how short lived it would be.

**Snape-**

My robes billowed out behind me as I strode quickly towards Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger in the Forbidden Forest. I had been relieved to see Ganger alive in class earlier as I couldn't find the pair a month ago when I had searched. But as soon as I saw them both heading for the forest once more today, my panic had returned.

My eyes widened in horror as I laid my eyes on the too. For what I saw was Mr. Malfoy standing besides Miss Granger in his true form with a wand pointed at her as she bled! With lightning fast reflexes, I quickly sent out a magic barrier between the two. Immediately they were both blown backwards and away from each other as a silvery wall formed between the two. Not stopping to admire my handiwork, I darted over to Mr. Malfoy and shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!"

His wand flew backwards as he fell to the ground with a thud. He reluctantly began to sit up once more and I opened my mouth to shout out another spell at the boy. But I stopped immediately as he fell to the ground again and began to shudder. A low hiss and groan escaped his pursed lips, and his flailing hands grasped handfuls of dirt. He writhed and shook, but this all paled in comparison when he let out a blood curdling scream.

**Voldemort-**

I opened my eyes and looked up at the blue sky filled with insufferable clouds. An evil smile slithered onto my face as I realized I had successfully possessed Draco Malfoy. Now in his body, I sat up and took a look around. To my joy I realized the mudblood stood before me, her face white as a ghost. _Perfect._ Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a lone figure. The sight of my most faithful Death Eater, Severus, only added to my elation.

I struggled to my feet and marched over to him, grasping his chin in my hand and forcing him to look at me. "My lord?" he questioned, and I nodded.

"Yes, Severus, it is I. I have no doubt in my mind that you will aid me in ridding the world of that filth." I gestured to the mudblood shaking in fear. Turning back to Severus I ventured, "Unless you have changed sides? But I'm sure you wouldn't do that, would you?"

His face dead pan, "Of course not, my lord."

Satisfied I turned back towards the girl, my wand raised.

**Draco-**

I felt like I was watching a movie that was playing out before me. I saw things happen as if they were coming from my eyes, but I felt nothing. No breeze, no warmth from the sun, and no control of my actions. My eyes felt glazed over, my mind subdued and drowsy for some reason.

Suddenly, a soft, persuasive voice echoed through my head, "_Kill her… kill her… Do it now Draco… Do it now!"_

The voice flowed through my thoughts, overpowering each and every one of them. A sudden urge to obey its every command came over me, so I did just that. Raising my arm with my wand in hand, I pointed it directly at the trembling girl. Waiving the wand in an intricate pattern, I shouted, "_Avada Kedavra!"_ But nothing happened to her. In a fury, I searched for an explanation, and found it easily. A shimmery wall separated the two of us, preventing both people and spells to pass through it. With a frustrated flourish of my wand, the wall was dispelled, and I prepared to attack once more.

But before I could, a voice shouted out to me, "Draco! Listen to me! Don't do it! Fight him!" The man's voice was laden with iron and it snapped me back into consciousness. But not for long. As quickly as I had escaped it, I was pulled back into the delirium and lost all control. I felt my mouth open to say the killing curse, but I fought back!

_No! This is not what I want to do! Draco get a hold of yourself! This is not you! Fight back!_ I thought to myself. I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed the force inside of my head away. With a final surge, the force had left me. The forced left me with the force of a gushing wind. Back to my own self, the real me, I fell to the ground in exhaustion.

**Voldemort-**

As I rematerialized back in the empty room, I hissed in fury_. Fine then. They all seem to have forgotten who was the most powerful. Even with his enhanced capabilities I could defeat him easily._ I gave a loud cackle then pressed the tip of my wand upon my Dark Mark. It was time to have a chat with Draco it seemed.

**Hermione-**

As soon as Draco fell to the ground I rushed over to him. Once I had reached him, I knelt down to my new friend and rolled him from his side to his back. He looked quite a mess, twitching and writhing, gathering dirt and leaves onto his once pristine robes. I gently clasped his chin between my fingers and tilted his head towards mine. He looked up at me with glazed eyes, looking past me. I let go of his chin and instead softly nudged his shoulders, attempting to bring him back. My thoughts abuzz with the horrifying events that had just transpired, I prompted quietly,

"Malfoy? Are you alright?"

He swiftly shut his dazed eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. He draped an arm over his face, shielding it from the blazing sunlight. He exhaled slowly before muttering, "Yes, I'll be okay. Just give me a moment."

I rocked back to sit on my heels and waited for a moment. Professor Snape muttered something along the lines of needing to get back to detention, but I was focused on the gasping boy on the ground. He finally threw his arm from his face and his eyes blearily blinked a few, "Alright here I come." Without a moment to lose, he heaved himself from the ground into an upright position.

He took in my worried face and offered me a crooked grin, putting my fears at bay for the moment. He ran a shaking hand through his disheveled hair, making it stick up in all directions, I let out a laugh. At his questioning look, I explained, "You look like Harry, with your hair messy like that!"

His eyes widened in horror and he quickly raked his hair back down with his fingers at a blinding speed. This of course only made me laugh harder, and I clutched my stomach as it began to ache.

"Is it better now? I don't look like a babbling idiot anymore, do I?" I opened my mouth in mock anger and swatted him across the shoulder.

"You prick! Harry is not a babbling idiot! You take that back!" He let out a bark of laughter and rolled away from my injury inducing hands.

"Bloody hell woman! If I hang around you any longer I'll be in crutches!" he whined while sliding farther away from me across the dirt. Malfoy jumped to his feet and dashed towards the tree line. I laughed quietly to myself as I noticed his robes were filthy with dirt and pine needles. I heaved myself to my feet as well and took off after him, now laughing as he stuck his tongue out at me, mocking me!

The time I spent with him began to show as I smirked in his direction and sent a brilliant orange hex in his direction. Within seconds, Malfoy's hair grew as dark as a Raven's and as unkempt as a sloth's. In short, he resembled Harry.

He whipped around and strode towards me, his eyes narrowed playfully. "Now tell me dear Granger, what it is you've done to me this time?"

I grinned up at his tall frame and threw my hands up into the air, "Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid I have no inkling of what you are going on about!" He pursed his lips and leaned in close, his face just inches from mine.

"Miss. Granger, if you don't tell me what you've done you best be prepared to face the consequences." He whispered, his breath brushing across my face. But my eyes remained on his, both of ours dancing with mirth.

My smile grew wider and I replied, "I am fully prepared, Malfoy."

He leaned away from me, a grin to match my own warm on his face, and he shook his head chuckling, "It seems as though we've reached an agreement, Granger."

But before I could enact my turn of our banter, he swooped down, skillfully grasping my legs in his arms, and lifting me over his shoulder. He threw back his now dark crested head laughing and strode away, my body laying limply against his strong frame. As I hung there, my face red with laughter, I pounded on his taunt back.

"Malfoy, you better put me down this instant!" But my tone let my true feelings about the current situation show, and he threw me a smirk over his shoulder, still unknowing of his dark hair. Steadying myself by holding on tightly to his waist with my hands, I peered around him towards our destination. I screamed just moments before I was swung off from his shoulder and into the Black Lake. The piercing cold water engulfed my senses and sent goose bumps blazing down my limbs. Kicking hard, I resurfaced, gasping for air, and glared at the figure rolling along the shore with laughter. Both my hair and robes pooled around me above the surface, adding to my irritation as a constant reminder of my predicament.

I huffed in frustration and paddled to the edge of the water, grinning as I noticed how close the chortling boy was to me. I swiftly shot out my arm and ensnared his ankle in my grasp, and yanked him into the water as well. With a splash, he too was spluttering in outrage as water streamed down his black hair, only slightly taming the mess I made it to be.

After an hour filled with splashes, races and contests, we dragged ourselves from the dark depths and dried ourselves silently with our wands. Malfoy finally broke the silence with a smirk, "I still can't believe you thought you could outlast me holding our breaths!"

I shook my head, but my reply was interrupted by a shriek of pain from him. I watched in horror as his right hand flew to his left forearm and clutched it fiercely. His closed eyes missed my somber expression. All of my fears and suspensions had been confirmed in that split second of affliction. The boy before me was marred by a scar feared by the entirety of the Wizarding world; he bore the mark of a Death Eater.

Knowing his family lineage, I always had my suspicions that he was one, but there always was an ever present hope that he had been sheltered from this mark of the upmost dishonor. Bracing myself for the monstrosity ahead, I gently soothed him into letting me roll up the sleeve of his robe. My heart plummeted to the bottom of my chest as the angry red eyes of the snake stared up at me in confirmation. The mark slid through the different colors, fading into a lightless black before flaring back into a flaming red.

My eyes searched his hanging head, taking in his look of disgust at the tattoo, his well concealed pity for himself, and the shame of my knowing of his darkest secret.

My mind searched for the things to say as his face twitching face contorted in pain. My throat dry, I croaked, "It's alright, really. I mean it's just-,"

His head snapped up and his eyes began to lighten at the edges before slowing engulfing in a soft glow. I was fear stricken as his body slowly regressed into the form he avoided at all costs. A rage and bitterness began to fill his veins and he spat, "Just what? Just a mark that has made me a disgrace to our race? Just a mark that has paved the life of an outcast for me? Just a mark that will forever enslave me to a monster who feeds on the cries of his victims as he-,"

"Stop it!" I shrieked at him, both of our eyes filled with unshed tears as our fears were brought out into the open, where they never belong. I let out a shaken breath, and brushed a feather light finger across the bulging skin.

I stared up into his eyes, relieved to see they were dimming from the brilliant blue they had been too close to becoming. My hand slid down his forearm before softly taking my new friend's hand in mine. "I don't care what you are, or what you will become. You've shone me a side of you worth knowing, worth caring for. We both know this is a rather large obstacle to overcome, but my trust will not be revoked from you over it."

His lips curved into a small smile and I continued, my wits about me at last, "Now, what does it mean?"

He slowly removed his hand from mine and shoved it deep in his pocket, "Voldemort's summoning me, more than likely because of our little stunt earlier when I didn't allow him to posses me. I'll be back as soon as I can, but don't think it'll be tomorrow or anything, it's the Dark Lord we're talking about."

All the joy and mirth that had filled his eyes and face were replaced by a mask devoid of any emotions. Things unsaid whirled through our minds, how we both knew the danger waiting for him. Without warning he stepped forward and brought his strong arms around me, gripping my petite frame against his. "Just in case," he whispered, then pulled away and ran off towards the gates.

I watched him go brokenly, shocked at how things had changed so quickly. As a resounding _Crack!_ filled the dark night, I squeezed my eyes shut and let the tears slip out. Tears that had been held back for so long were let loose to trail down my cheeks. I stood there stoically, staring out at where he had once been. His hair still as black as the night.

All the fear for the things to come, how little hope could be found when you find yourself trusting a Death Eater, and the shock of a resounding realization fueled my despair. For I had realized in that moment the impact he had made on my life in the single month we were friends.

I hoped beyond hope that he would return safe, that Voldemort wouldn't harm him as I feared. That the burning sensation in my heart was only the feeling of compassion for a friend, and not for someone I had grown to love. It was this that scared me the most, and I struggled to convince myself that this was not true. But an omniscient truth rang louder; my friendship with Malfoy had grown, if only slightly.

A couple of minutes later, a warm hand gently lay on my shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. My puffy, red eyes searched for the owner before laying on Ginny, a soft smile gracing her lips. Her red hair swirled around her in the wind, dancing and flowing, and the hem of her robes did the same.

"Let's get inside, Hermione." She whispered softly to me. Instantly, she wrapped an arm around my trembling body and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I laughed slightly, but it lacked the joy it contained only moments before. "If only I knew where to start."

She smiled once more and squeezed me, "How about at the beginning?"

And that was how Ginny bore the secret that Malfoy and I hid from all. In that moment, a weight had been lifted from my chest, and the distant hope grew brighter. I told Ginny everything later that evening in our common room, from Malfoy's transformation, to our budding friendship, and lastly the fear we felt for what lay ahead. But she had only shook her head and joked, "Well Hermione, you sure know how to get yourself into a mess!"

Her face grew serious then, "But it'll be ok, he'll come back. And when he does, give him the comfort he'll need. I'm not too happy with whom he is, but if you trust him, so will I. And really, you're Hermione Granger! If anyone can get out of this unscathed, it's you."

She bid me goodnight then, and left me filled with confidence of Malfoy's wellbeing and for what lay ahead.

**A/N: **Whew! That was a long one! And boy, so much happened that evening, huh? Was it too much? Let me know please! Feedback is for your own good! Don't like a certain part or thing? Let me know and I'll do my best to avoid it in the future! :) I love reviews so leave bunches! I need to know if you guys are liking how I write, or how the story is going

A HUMONGOUS shoutout to all of my readers and reviewers for all of your love and support! I love all of you guys! And each and every one of your reviews brings a smile to my face!

However, I just want to apologize for the huuuuuuuge delay! I just returned from a trip! So I hope that since this chapter was super long it makes up for it! Maybe…..? Anyways I hope you guys liked it, and hope to hear from you all soon! :)

And I do hope that the whole possession scene wasn't confusing… :) If it was let me know! Even if you hate it, let me know! That way I can change it and you can LOVE it! Oh and cyber cookie goes to first reviewer! (Just saying!)


	6. Chapter 6

*I really wish I was, but since I'm not J.K. Rowling, I don't own any recognizable things!*

**The Snake's Meeting**

**Draco-**

Without even a slight stumble or wobble, I landed softly onto the marble floor of my Aunt Bellatrix's living room. I reached a hand up and brushed off miniscule clumps of dirt from the Forbidden Forest off of my shoulder. Looking up, I took a quick glance around the living room before starting off towards the basement ahead, where Voldemort waited impatiently. The usually blazing fireplace was put out, creating an eerie cloak of darkness over the room. The only source of light in the room was a few slits of light coming in from the windows and the luminescence glow of my pale skin. Knowing how the Dark Lord usually was, I had regressed back into my true form earlier.

I flinched and a slight hiss escaped my lips as my Dark Mark seared once more. I looked down at my left arm and stared at the burning red mark, my sleeve still rolled up from when Granger discovered it. As I reached the oak door and laid a pale hand on the cool, golden doorknob, I let out a calming breath and stepped into the vacant depths of the obscure room.

The first thing I saw was the Dark Lord standing underneath the single light fixture with his back to me. The light reflected off of his pale, leathery skin, giving him his famous eerie look.

Without facing me he hissed in a menacing voice, "Turn into your disguised state, now." With a questionable look on my face, I quickly transformed myself into my disguised form without comment. The room slowly began to get darker as my skin lost its radiant pale glow. I felt the raw power that usually coursed through my veins begin to fade as I became a somewhat normal person.

I heard Voldemort huff in frustration and he whipped around towards me. His face bore an expression of utter madness and anger.

He frowned down upon me and shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!" An un-seen force yanked my wand from the pockets of my robes and sent it sailing towards Voldemort, who snatched it from the air and placed it on the table behind him. I suppressed a grimace at having my wand snatched, leaving me defenseless.

Voldemort sneered at me then continued, "You disobeyed me Draco! You must be punished! _Stupefy!_" The Dark Lord's power was overwhelming, and sent me flying backwards and to the ground. I landed roughly on my forearm and heard a resounding _Crack! _I winced as pain shot up my arm. I tried to extend my arm, but almost shrieked from the furious agony that resulted. It was broken. I heard a cackle to my right, and I turned back to Voldemort. He was striding over to me with a malicious look on his pale face.

His red eyes glowed with glee. He towered over me pressed one foot into chest, molding my back into the unforgiving ground. He continued to drive his heel upon me though, the force growing in a crescendo until it became almost unbearable.

"What are you hiding from me Draco?" He hissed. I squirmed on the ground from both the pain of his foot on my chest and of the secret I held. He couldn't find out that I had my memory back; it could be the death of me. I looked into the slits of his eyes, finding no forgiveness or mercy, but eyes filled to the brim with pure hatred and heinous evil. I chose instead that it would be better to say nothing at all, and pulled my lips into a thin line. But I knew how long I could continue this act of defiance, for at this point my head began to shake from the strain and my breath came out in short gasps and wheezes.

Irritated that I did not answer, Voldemort tried a new tactic. He removed his foot and took a step back, analyzing me as he calculated his next attack.

"Get up." He ordered. But my lungs were too busy trying to expand to normal height after he had smashed them down. My eyes fluttered shut as wonderful lungfulls of air filled me, the relief it brought me overwhelming. I slowly rolled onto my side to face the impatient man before me, wincing as the pain in my broken arm spiked for a moment.

I exhaled in frustration at my weakness, it was pathetic. For a fleeting moment I found myself wishing to be back in my true form, if only for a moment. But as all power had a price, that was one I sadly wasn't willing to pay. Although I was equipped with the gifts only found in foolish muggle story books, I would also be at risk of losing control. I had found in my past times in my true form that my thoughts were blurred and my mind was controlled by a raw power. There were so many times I could remember the burn for more strength, more dominance, and more unpredictability. But that was the thing I feared most, losing control and giving in to the madness. For if I did, no creature or human would be safe.

With that thought put on repeat in my head, I quelled my urge to give in to the desire and braced myself for whatever the Dark Lord had in store for me.

The aforementioned man's lips turned up in a cruel grin and he leaned closer towards my crumpled form, "Oh? Are we having trouble getting to our feet and facing our master? This should do the trick! _Levicorpus!"_

I felt myself flung into the air from the ground and dangle by my foot. It felt as though an invisible hand had grasped my foot and was swinging me like a pendulum above the ground. I gulped realizing how high up I was. Knowing it would only bring more horrors to me, I quickly masked my fear and replaced it with a well practiced dead pan expression.

But as the Dark Lord could never be fooled by an illusion like that, he cackled at my discomfort.

With a voice full of maniacal glee, he shouted up at me, "Until you learn the price of your actions, there will more of this tainting your future! But of course, there is _one _simple solution!"

He flicked his wand to the ground, promptly ending the hex. To my horror, the invisible hand released me from its grasp and sent me sailing towards the cold, marble floor. I squeezed my eyes shut as the floor below began to spin furiously towards me at a dizzying pace.

I landed on my back this time, but like the previous time, a resounding _Crack_ rang throughout the dark room. My back arched into the air as imaginary flames licked at my back, leaving burns and blazing agony in their wake. I felt silent tears caress my face gently as I lay there, clutching my side as my ribs throbbed. Soft footfalls approached my whimpering form and I slowly let my bloodshot eyes open up to stare up at the man I had previously idoled.

He smirked down at me, mirroring my younger self, and then spoke in an evil hiss, "All you have to do is tell me what you are hiding. Then all of this can be over."

I wheezed out in a hoarse voice, "I don't understand what you mean." I paused then hurriedly added in an, "My Lord."

All it took was one look into his unforgiving eyes to know he didn't buy any of it. He thought for a moment, strategizing how to manipulate me before he finally asked,

"Draco, what was your least favorite class last school year?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but quickly clamped it shut. _He's trying to trick me! I see now! He suspects that I regained my memory, which I have, and knows that if I had I could have answered this easily. Of course, if I hadn't regained them, everything before this past summer would be a blurry mess._

"I would be honored to answer that for you, my Lord, but I am ashamed to say that I do not know. That time draws a blank I'm afraid. I guess it would have been the same as this year's, which would be Divination. A blubbering idiot teaches utter nonsense there." I answered.

"Yes of course." He muttered with his back towards me. But, as if deep in thought, he turned back towards me and confided, "But never underestimate the power of a true prophecy. Those can change your life for the better, or twist your fate into unending mess. Remember that."

His tone held a certain reverence to the subject, but at the same time bitterness, as if he was undecided how he felt towards prophecies. But considering his experience with them that continued into the present day, it was understandable.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Voldemort grabbed a vial off of the table before facing me once more.

He raised it into the air in front of me, "Do you know what this is Draco?" I peered up at the colorless liquid and noticed the tiny bubbles racing each other to the top inside. It indeed looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

He smirked when I shook my head in denial, and then continued, "This is Skele-Grow. Its general purpose is to form new bones, but I suppose it could also heal them." He pondered while staring intently at my broken ribs and forearm.

My heart leapt at the prospect of being mobile once more, but the evil glint in the Dark Lord's eye quickly shot down my hopes.

Sure enough, he continued, "It is also a reward. _If, _and only if you behave tomorrow during my presentation of you to the other Death Eaters, I _might _consider giving you this. Depends on how I'm feeling. For all we know you might just be stuck like this for quite awhile!" he finished with a cackle, and I felt my blood boil.

All the feelings and urges I battled everyday began to overpower my reasoning. After being subdued for so long, they sprang forth and took control. My eyes blazed a brilliant blue and I began to feel my toned muscle bulge. But then it all stopped. My attempt of transformation sapped all my remaining energy, leaving none to complete the process.

My energy stores vacant, I collapsed onto the harsh, marble floor gasping for air. My head flopped to the side, shameful that I didn't even have the strength to transform anymore.

"_You must be strong, always. Never let anyone see your weakness. Do whatever you must, anything to stay safe."_ My father's words rang true in my head, the ones he told me as a small child. Those were the days. The ones when there were no orders and expectations weighing heavily on shoulders, when there wasn't a Dark Lord breathing down your neck, trying his hardest to learn the secrets you hid from him. This was the first thing my father had taught me, the basis of all my teachings. If anyone, especially a Dark Lord, could not see your fear or weakness, you were safe.

I felt pathetic, laying there on the ground, and winced as the steel door clanged behind me as Voldemort left the room. I heard the sound of wood rolling and turned to see my wand making its way towards my broken body. The once forgotten pain of my broken bones came back to with the strength of a tidal wave. I moaned in pain and attempted to make myself even more flat upon the ground. _I must do what he wants tomorrow. I may not like it, but it must be done. _

My thoughts slowly drifted back to the real world, of Hogwarts. I could already imagine Blaise rolling his eyes as he discovered I was, yet again, absent for my classes. Of course this time I wasn't skipping on my own accord. I wondered if any of the Slytherins would even care that I was gone. Although we were close, there was always a sense of loneliness that permeated through the dungeon walls.

I did know for a fact one person would be worried sick. Little bookworm Granger. I was certainly surprised by the fact that not only did she finally come around to liking me, but I as well. We were an odd couple, probably one of the strangest and unlikely friendships that had roamed the halls of Hogwarts, but a friendship all the same.

I distracted myself that night from the pain throbbing through my body by devising the best way to tell her of what had happened today. I grinned as I already could picture her look of horror as I dramatically broke the news to her, I was always the one for theatrics.

**Hermione-**

Lost deep in thought, I wandered aimlessly along the shore of the Black Lake. The wind blew lazily around me, tangling itself in my hair. Malfoy had not returned yet, even though that was to be expected since it hadn't even been a day. I was still worried though. Who knows what kind of torture he was being submitted to? Voldemort wasn't known for being subtle or gentle, and I was positive his punishment to Malfoy would be no exception.

I sighed and sat down upon the grass, staring out at the pitch black Lake. I took a deep inhale of air, letting the fresh scent of the outdoors fill my lungs and relaxed slightly. As I exhaled, my hand drifted down to the soft grass below me and weaved my fingers through the blades absentmindedly.

A small smile warmed upon my lips as my mind replayed yesterday's events. How cold the water had been as Malfoy and I splashed each other, our laughter warming us despite the chilly water around us. I was still astonished at how fast things had changed. Not moments after we dried ourselves in a comfortable silence, grinning like idiots, he was summoned by the most feared wizard.

My hand moving back and forth furiously, I quickly jotted down notes during Snape's lesson in Defense Against the Dark Arts. As a break from taking notes appeared as Snape walked over to get something, my eyes wandered over to the desk where Malfoy used to sit at. I sighed softly as I realized that once again, it was empty. It had been a day since he had left. My eyes then traveled over to Snape who had turned back towards the class with a stupefied Kappa in his hand. The water-dweller resembled a scaly monkey and had water dripping from its webbed hands. Snape began the lesson in his monotone voice.

"This is a Kappa, a water-dweller that lives in Mongolia. It will strangle you with its webbed hands if you wade too far into its pond. If you are aiming to defend yourself from its grasp, if you ever find yourself in that predicament, you must-"

Snape suddenly stopped, and my hand stilled from its furious note taking. I looked up at Snape to see him grimacing and fingering the sleeve of his left arm. Snape cleared his throat and tried to look normal, but I could tell that he was still uncomfortable. "Erm… I must leave the class now. Erm… Zabini! You're in charge while I'm gone!"

With that said, Snape hurriedly strode out of the classroom. Everyone began to whisper at once about the professor's disappearance; all of them wondering why he had to leave. _I alone know why._ I thought to myself as Blaise Zabini strode to the front of the classroom with a pompous smirk on his face. _His Dark Mark had burned. He was summoned by the Dark Lord._

**Narcissa Malfoy-**

I stood amongst the other Death Eaters, all dressed in black, and awaited patiently for the Dark Lord. We had all gathered here in Bellatrix's living room as soon as our marks burned red. My eyes wandered around the room and met Severus Snape's, who nodded back at me. My husband stood beside me, a comforting hand wrapped around my waist, holding me close to him. I leaned my head down upon his chest and whispered so that only he could hear. "What if we get to see Draco today Lucius? We could finally see our son once more today!"

I felt him squeeze my waist tighter for a moment, and a smile graced his features. "Maybe my love. Maybe." He whispered down at me and placed a soft kiss on the top of my head.

A few minutes later, the doors before us flew open and Voldemort stepped forward. Lucius quickly took his hand away from my waist so that the Dark Lord wouldn't see it and we both made our faces dead pan. Voldemort strode to the center of the group and began his speech. "My friends. I have brought you all here today to inform you of our accomplishments this year and to reveal to you a little surprise. First of all, I want to congratulate Severus Snape who not only secured the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, but now is the newest headmaster at Hogwarts."

A few Death Eaters began to mumble to each other, not knowing the big deal about this. Voldemort sensing this continued, "My friends, this allows Snape to teach the children Dark Magic and," he paused for dramatic effect, "places Hogwarts in my control." He smiled as the Death Eaters began to holler in victory.

"Secondly," he continued when the celebrating died down, "we have successfully dispatched the one and only, Albus Dumbeldore!" If the cheers for Snape were loud, then this was a riot. Every Death Eater, excluding my husband and me, had a grudge against the former headmaster, so they were screaming their heads off. The Dark Lord cackled at the reaction his words brought.

"Finally," he began once more, "I have created a bounty hunter. Barely any of you know about this, but I had successfully brewed a potion of my own called the Viribucelerite Auctor. Brewed with key ingredients such as salamander and Re'em blood for strength, armadillo bile for wit, and a hint of cele beetles for speed, this potion was to make a wizard very powerful. And it did indeed. May I present to you, the result of this potion, Draco Malfoy."

My eyes widened as Voldemort gestured to the basement and a boy walked briskly from the stairs to it. The boy had a pale glow ebbing from his figure and his eyes glowed a breathtaking blue from beneath his silvery, blonde locks of hair. But I could recognize that face anywhere. It was my son.

**Draco-**

With a slight limp in my walk from the broken bones, I made my way up the stairs towards the large group of Death Eaters. I felt weak, as it had taken all of my strength to enter my true state, but the strength that had entered me afterwards helped me to walk again. As I reached the top of the stairs and walked over to the center of the circle next to Voldemort, I took in the expressions of the people around me.

Most of the Death Eater's eyes were wide, some with horror, some with amazement, and still some with glee. Many mouths were hanging open and a couple even began to try to approach me to get a closer look. But with a stern look from Voldemort, they slunk back. Many Death Eaters in the back were getting on their tiptoes to see me, and almost everyone was whispering to each other. But as my eyes laid on a particular couple, my attention stayed with them and our eyes locked. It was my mother and father. My heart swelled at the sight of them and it took all of my control not to break out into a genuine smile and run to them. My father's face was emotionless, but his eyes were brimming with happiness at seeing his son again. My mother's eyes were wide with horror as she took in my appearance though. I remembered something from my childhood, a particular memory.

_I was seven years old and playing with my father and mother. We were all sitting in the living room on the soft, carpeted floor and talking whilst enjoying each other's company. My mother, whose hair was in a loose bun and her clothes were bright and cheerful, turned towards me with a smile. "Draco dear, your father and I would like to teach you something special. But you have to promise us one thing." _

_My eyes widened in excitement and I bobbed my head up and down quickly. My mother laughed at my eagerness and pulled me into her lap. As she snuggled her face in my hair she whispered, "You cannot tell anyone of this, okay sweetheart?" I bobbed my head quickly, eager to hear the secret. _

_My father smiled at me then began, "Now Draco, you'll understand this better later, but we must inform you that there is a very bad man out there in the world."_

_My eyes widened in horror, but I stayed silent so he could continue. "Now because of whom we are and who our ancestors are, mummy and daddy must follow the orders of this bad man and do whatever he wants us to." He stared down at his lap and shook his head, "Even if we don't want to," he whispered._

_My forehead creased in confusion and I interjected, "But he can't tell you what to do. You said everyone can make their own decisions and no one can tell us what to do." My father looked down at my wide eyes full of innocence and smiled kindly down at me._

"_I know son, I know. But this bad man doesn't know that. So to keep our un-loyalties to him a secret, we need to come up with a secret sign language." My eyes widened in excitement and I broke out into a huge, toothy grin._

_We spent the rest of the afternoon developing little signs and flicks of our hands that meant different things. If you clenched your fist but with your thumb in between your index and middle finger, it meant you were okay. And if you flicked your left hand to the left slightly, it meant I love you. Those two were the ones that stuck with me the most._

_As night began to make its daily assent into the sky, my mother and father bade me goodnight. I began to trudge up the stairs sleepily, a small teddy bear in my hand dragging behind me, and rubbed my tired eyes. As I reached the top of the stairs, I turned back to face my parents and smiled down at them. Still smiling, I flicked my left hand to the left, and then turned back towards my room. _

_My parents smiled at each other with wonder and joy at what I had just done. My father leaned down and kissed my mother's forehead softly, "He going to be a great man someday," he whispered smiling._

Keeping my face emotionless, I turned away from my parents and towards the Dark Lord. But as I did so, I clenched my hand into a fist, but with my thumb in between my index and middle finger. Through my peripherals, I saw my father's eyes widen and a small smile grace his features. But as quickly as they appeared, he removed them and regressed back to his dead pan expression.

However, my mother didn't see it. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Her bottled up emotionless spewed forth like a waterfall as she shrieked, "What have you done!? What have you done to my son?! My poor baby!" With a face full of fury, she began to stride quickly over to Voldemort fuming. My father quickly clamped shut his mouth that had fallen open during this exchange and he quickly grabbed my mother's arm; pulling her back. He whispered in her ear, "No Narcissa. Don't do it."

But the damage had been done. Voldemort snapped furiously, "Mrs. Malfoy get over here at once!" Head bowed, my mother walked over to where Voldemort was standing and bowed deeply. "Get up!" Voldemort snapped and my mother straightened up. With a hiss in her direction, Voldemort quickly scanned the room for a punishment. His red eyes brightened though as they lay on me, and he let a cruel grin slither onto his face.

"Draco, my dear boy, would you also come here for a second?" I felt all the blood leave my face as I slowly walked over to my mother and the Dark Lord. The Death Eaters around us began to whisper with glee as they began to imagine what kind of punishment Narcissa would have to do. The Dark Lord smirked down at us and began, "Now Draco, would you please run to the other side and back to show Mrs. Malfoy all that you can do?" I looked over at my mother whose face was pale. I gave a miniscule flick of my left hand and saw her eyes dart over to them. When she looked back up at me, her face was still emotionless, but her eyes were a fountain of happiness. Now both of my parents knew about my secret.

But the punishment hadn't even started yet. Voldemort was smart. He knew that showing all of the things he had done to her beloved son would tear her apart, and he was right. The Death Eaters in front of me moved to the sides to create a path for me to run. I took a deep breath, letting the precious oxygen fill my lungs and began to sprint to the other side. With my powers, it only took me about a second to reach the end of the 100 foot long room.

Not even breathing heavily, I turned back to Voldemort. To my horror though, he wasn't finished. He grinned and shouted, "_Avada Kedavra!" _at me. Immediately a jet of green light began to fly towards me. My eyes widened in horror, I quickly darted to the left; the killing curse missing me by inches. All the Death Eaters gasped, for they had expected a death.

Voldemort cackled and quickly transfigured a desk nearby me into a massive boa constrictor. The snake's unblinking eyes looked over at me in hunger and it began to slitter towards me. As it did, the faint glow from my body reflected off the brown scales making light dance around the room. The Death Eaters began to hoot and holler, excited that they would finally get a real show.

The snake's slit eyes continued to size me up and I could tell he was strategizing on how to kill me. I backed up a step and stared at the snake in horror. Voldemort hissed, "Kill him!" And the snake sprung at me, fangs bared.

I quickly sidestepped the attack and grabbed the snake around the long body. But the snake had expected this apparently. He quickly wrapped its body around me and began to squeeze. I heard my mother screaming on the other side of the room, "No! No! No! Don't kill my baby! Please don't kill my son!" The rest of her cries where drowned out by the shouting of the other Death Eaters.

But I wasn't going down without a fight. My hands, which were still around the snake's body, began to push the snake away. I gasped lungfulls of air as the pressure lessened. Slowly I began to shove the snake away from me; releasing myself from its death grip. At last, the snake was off of me and I flung it away from me.

Hissing furiously, the snake fixed its steel eyes at me once more and began to slither towards me, thoroughly angered. My eyes widened in horror once more and I began to look around me frantically for something to defend myself with. Suddenly my mother cried out, "HAVE YOU GONE MAD? ARE YOU A WIZARD OR NOT?"

Mentally hitting myself on the head for being so stupid, I yanked my wand out of my robes and pointed it at the beast. With a loud voice I bellowed, "_Expulso_!" Immediately the snake exploded into a cloud of smoke, which quickly dissipated into the air. The snake was gone. Panting hard, I made the long journey back to the Death Eater and Voldemort. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, I reached the group of black robed men and women, and approached the center. My mother was on her knees crying silently and Voldemort was grinning at me. But not in a friendly way.

I bowed once in front of him and waited for him to speak. I didn't wait long. "Good Draco, good." He murmured deep in thought. He turned back to the Death Eaters who had finally calmed down. "As you can see, the potion was a success." The Death Eaters erupted in cheers. Voldemort continued, "And I'm sure after seeing what he can do you will all be pleased to know who I have sent this boy after. The mudblood Hermione Granger." At this the Death Eaters snarled at the mention of such filth. I kept my mouth clamped shut, not letting anything escape me that could allude to my friendship with her.

Voldemort beamed at the reaction, then finished his speech, "This has been a very successful year for us my friends. Let not mercy come across you and make sure death is in your path in these times. Farewell my friends." With the meeting over, all of the Death Eaters apparated out of the living room with a _Crack!_

My father and my sobbing mother remained with Voldemort and I. There was complete silence, save for her sobs. My father walked over to her and gently pulled her up to her feet. She immediately buried her face into his chest. With one last meaningful look towards me, my parents dissapparated.

Later that night, I sat on the cool, stone floor of the basement in silence. Suddenly Voldemort strode in through the single door and up to me. He yanked out a vial and tossed it to me. Catching the vial inches from the ground, I looked back up to the Dark Lord in question. "Your reward for today. Tomorrow you shall return to Hogwarts to finish your work. And this time," he glared down towards me. "you better finish the job. I'll be checking in on you every once in awhile to see your progress."

And with that he strode out of the room silently. I looked down at the vial to see what it was. To my amazement, the vial read, "SKELE-GROW: Bone Regenerator." I grinned and gulped down the contents; eager to have my broken bones healed.

With a shudder, I felt a warm feeling rush down my throat and towards my ribs and forearm. Once there, the heat intensed in those parts, then faded away leaving a cool feeling. Not believing my luck, I straightened out my arm and twisted it, feeling no pain! My ribs had also healed!

With a smile on my face I remembered the other thing Voldemort had said; I was going to see Granger again tomorrow.

As night fell over Bellatrix's Manor, I apparated out of there and to the entrance to Hogwarts. With a genuine smile gracing my features, I began to run towards the massive castle looming ahead.

**Hermione-**

Once in my pajamas and my teeth brushed, I made my way over to my bed. I quickly hopped in between the sheets and snuggled in their warmth. My eyes wandered over to my bedside table where the flower Malfoy had given me so long ago stood. Because of the spell I had placed on it, the petals stilled fanned out in a brilliant array of colors.

Suddenly, a movement outside of my window caught my eye and I stared out of it intently. There was a figure outside of the Forbidden Forest making its way over to the castle. The moonlight shined off of his silvery, blonde locks of hair and his eyes glowed blue. I could recognize that man anywhere; it was Draco Malfoy. He had finally returned.

**A/N: **Who knew Draco could be such a romantic at times, right? Anyways, I know you guys probably were reading this contently up until you reached the part where Voldemort mentions the potion called Viribucelerite Auctor. Which is when you were like….. WHAT…..? I made up the potion name by combining the Latin words Viribus- Strength, Celerite- Speed, and Auctor- giver of. So kind of a silly name but whatever. :) Also I made up the creature cele beetles because I couldn't find a potion ingredient that gave speed. However the other potion ingredients are legit in the wizarding world.

Also the hand motions between Draco and his parents are not legit, I just made them up.

But man! This chapter is looooooong! (Just for you guys!) I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter and like the story so far! However, if you think I go too into detail with different things, just let me know ok? Also, I don't know if you saw it, but there was a Sorcerer's Stone reference in there! See if you can find it! Thanks again! Love you all so much for everything!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **A quick note about the chapter before we start. It's a little bit different than the others. Instead of focusing on our lovely main characters, it actually delves into the world of Harry and Ron. I hope you don't get mad at me for that! However, near the end of this chapter, it does switch back over to Draco and Hermione! YAY!

Oh and, just saying, it's *cough cough* 5, 425 words *cough cough* ;) Just for you guys! So anyways, here's chapter seven of, In the Eyes of the Serpent!

*As always, I do not own anything recognizable, J.K. Rowling does.* 

**Pure Terror and Skyward Beauties**

**Snape-**

I stood before the Dark Lord as he paced slowly back in forth in front of me. The gloom of the basement cast an eerie feeling over the dark room. The pale moon glowed luminously from in between the cracks in the windows and created shadows upon the objects of vast room. After a moment, Voldemort began to voice his thoughts to me.

"The boy actually believes he can fool me, Severus. He actually has the _audacity_," at this he turned towards me and put emphasis on the last part before continuing.

"to believe he can trick me into believing his pathetic little lies. That _I'm_ not wise enough to pick up on it!"

The Dark Lord gave a sneer to no one in particular before looking at me,

"He knows, Severus. He knows everything. Somehow he's regained his memories back." He gave a cruel grin. "And that just won't do, will it, Severus?"

I kept my face impassive and replied in a monotone voice, "No, my Lord."

Voldemort nodded and pulled a vial from his robes.

"Give this to him. It's another Viribucelerite Auctor, but this time a stronger dose. What has happened cannot happen again, Severus." He then stepped back and gave a curt nod, "Now go, Severus."

I gave a low bow and disapparated out of the Lestrange Manor quickly. The first thought that went through my head though as my feet hit the ground was,

_'There is no way that Draco will receive this potion. For I know that at least this is true; in order to defeat the Dark Lord, we need him especially.'_

*

*

**Ron-**

I tread along the frozen, dead leaves on the ground; creating tiny crunching sounds. The air was chilled and miniscule flakes of snow clung to my red hair. I dug my hands farther into my pockets and looked at the ground; scuffing the heel of my boot across and small piling of leaves and twigs. I looked up again and exhaled; creating a soft puff of condensation in front of my face. I began to look about me for the umpteenth time; always looking for any signs of Harry.

I felt bloody _awful_ for ditching him; I was just plain frustrated with our lack of progress in our Horcruxes search! And it didn't help that that damn locket had been making me edgy! I guess getting the locket from Umbridge was a start, but without the Sword of Godric Gryffindor we were just as close to destroying it had we not acquired it!

I kicked a twig on the ground in frustration and watched as it flew into the air, then landed and began to roll slowly. I was about to look away to continue my search for Harry, when something caught my eye.

As the twig continued its slow roll across the thin layer of snow, it rolled through a barrier! I watched as the air before me acquired small ripples from the point where the twig had rolled through it. As the ripples spread, they began to form the shape of a large dome. I began to walk slowly around the dome; my face smiling in wonder as I took in the site. Between the ripples I saw quick flashes of a tent from inside. As the ripples died down and the air took its original, undisturbed form, I smiled to myself.

_Looks like I've found Harry._

But then a thought quickly wiped the grin off my face.

_How the bloody hell am I supposed to get to him?_

The dome of course had many magical barriers around it. One of them of course being one that blocked out humans and all living creatures. So of course the twig could go through, but I couldn't. I gave a defeated sigh and sat down on a nearby rock to rest. _I guess I would just wait for Harry to come to me._

*

A few hours later, after dozing off for a quick nap, I was awakened by the sound of approaching footsteps from behind. I quietly scrambled to my feet and hid myself behind the nearest tree; peeking out from the side. I saw a tall and gangly man wearing black robes and his wand out. His face was masked by a hood so I couldn't tell who he was. I squinted to try to see what he was doing as he silently made his way closer to Harry's protective dome.

I was able to make out a pale, hooked nose poking out from the shadow his hood created. As he reached the magical barrier, he bent down and rolled a small rock into the barrier; where it slowly broke through the barrier and created the ripples along the dome. As the flashes of the inside of the dome appeared between the ripples, I saw Harry sitting outside of his tent with a small fire before him; his face pensieve.

The light wind lifted his hair up and down; revealing his faint lightning scar every once in a while. His green eyes stared out, not seeing. The pale moon illuminated the golden locket around Harry's neck. As the ripples died down and the view of Harry and the tent had vanished, the man stood.

I tried my hardest to quiet my breathing and to slow my racing heart. The man took a few steps back, and then cast a nonverbal spell. I watched as a silvery jet of light began to spew forth from the man's wand and fill the air with light. I quickly stepped farther behind the tree to keep hidden as the jets of lights consumed the forest. The silvery light then began to swirl and take shape. Once it had stilled, I saw that the light had become a silvery doe.

My ginger eyebrows cinched together in confusion at the patronus. After a moment of silence, I saw ripples beginning to form along the magical barrier once more, and I turned to see Harry walking slowly from it.

His steps were unsure, and I watched as he stopped every once in a while in debate. I of course wanted to run out to him, but that would mean alerting the man to my presence. And I of course couldn't warn my best friend for the same reason.

So I was forced to stand where I was and watch as Harry followed the doe deeper into the forest. Distancing myself from the man and Harry, I silently followed the two and the doe. The man's doe led us to a small pool frozen over in ice. At this, the doe slowly faded away and I watched as the man quickly ran off in the other direction.

Curious of the man's intentions, I made my way over to the outer edge of the pool; just five feet behind Harry. The latter was walking feverently along the edge of the pool, just as confused as I was.

Just as was about to make my presence known when Harry let out a cry of surprise. He dropped to his knees at the edge of the pool and quickly wiped the snow off of the ice.

"I can't believe it. I found it! The Sword of Godric Gryffindor!" I heard him breathe. Harry quickly jumped up and started to strip off his shirt and pants; the locket's ticking and whirring becoming louder. With his wand in hand and pointed at the ice, Harry shouted, "_Diffindo!"_

Immediately a chunk of ice blew off from the thick layer and without thinking, Harry jumped into the icy pool. Realizing his stupidity, I scrambled over to the edge and looked into the icy pool. My face morphed into horror as I watched my best friend being strangled by the locket! I quickly stripped off my clothes as well and jumped into the pool besides Harry. I swam down to the sword and quickly grasped it, and I wrapped my other hand around Harry's waist; pulling him with me.

Kicking hard, I managed to have our heads just break the surface of the water. With a tremendous heave I pushed Harry on top of the layer of ice. Throwing the sword up besides my friend, I placed my hands on the ice and struggled to get my own self upon the ice. The freezing temperature of the water was starting to affect me by now; slowly clouding my vision and slowly my movements. I felt my fingers beginning to slip from the ice and my body began to lower back down into the icy depths of the pool. My muscles were numb and heavy, and my eyes began to droop.

I felt all of my worries and cares begin to slip my mind and I entered a blissful state. But just moments before my fingers slid the final few inches of the ice; a memory entered my mind and consumed my thoughts.

_It was the memory of Harry, Hermione, and I during our sixth year. It was late at night and the three of us were hanging around the fire of the Gryffindor Common Room. It had taken ages to convince Hermione to spend time with us instead of studying, but she had finally relented. The three of us were laughing and just having a good time. Thoughts of school, Voldemort, and Horcruxes banished from our minds for the moment._

_Hermione was just finishing up the story of her parents reaction when she had found out she was a witch. We all howled with laughter as she attempted to recreate their faces but ended up just looking silly. None of us had a care or worry in our heads. We were just happy to be together._

I subconsciously smiled softly at the memory of happier times. It was my favorite memory of my friends. I let the thoughts of my friends and the joy of seeing them again fill me and warm me. My strength flowed back into my very soul as I focused on two of my very favorite people. With warmth in my heart, I slowly inched my fingers back up the ice and slid my body onto the ice next to Harry. Breathing loudly, I pulled my feet out and swung my body sideways.

I lay there for a moment, catching my breath, and then relaxed. But all too soon the ice began to freeze and numb my bare chest. I groaned softly, then sat myself up and looked at Harry. He was definitely breathing, but he was unconscious. I stood up and carefully dragged Harry over to the snow; where I laid him down softly. Then gathering his clothes, I managed to lay them out in a makeshift bed and rolled Harry onto it.

Satisfied with my work, I carefully stepped over to where the sword lay and retrieved it. I donned on my warm clothes and sat on a nearby stump; waiting for Harry to wake. I didn't have to wait long.

Within seconds Harry began to splutter and his breath became ragged. His hands scrambling for his glasses and as he put them on he searched around him quickly saying,

"Hello? Who's there?"

I stood and approached him saying, "Are you bloody mental?"

Harry whipped around and I saw a faint smile grace his features as he looked up at me. "It was you? You came back?"

I put out a hand and helped Harry to his feet whilst replying, "Well yeah. I came back. I thought it'd be obvious that I was the one who had saved you."

Harry quickly pulled on his clothes, "So you were the one who had sent the patronus then?"

I shook my head, "No mate, it wasn't me. I'll tell you about that later. But for now," I stooped down and picked up the sword before holding it out for Harry.

"Go on mate, let's finish this."

But Harry shook his head and pushed the sword back to me, "No mate, I think you should do it."

I looked down at the sword deep in thought. After a moment of fighting with my emotions, I solemnly nodded to Harry.

"Alright then, set it down on that stump right there."

Harry did just that before looking up at me in question. I got into a fighting stance, the sword raised above my head, before nodding, "Just do it mate."

Without hesitation Harry whispered in Parseltongue, "_open."_

With a loud crash the locket flew open and spewed out a massive, swirling mass of grey smoke. Various screams pierced the night sky and the smoke began to convulse furiously. I eyes widened in horror and I stumbled backwards on my hands and knees. Suddenly a booming voice came from out of the storm,

_"Ronald Weasley. The outcast, the one who just trails behind. I have seen you fears, know your desires, and feed on your pain. Your mother didn't want another son; but a daughter. Harry is the chosen one, Hermione the smartest witch of her age. But what are you? You are nothing. Not even your sister looks up to you."_

As tears began to prick my eyes at the harsh words, a part of the grey smoke parted with the swirling mass and floated down to the ground. The smoke began to spin slowly; forming a shape. To my horror, it was the shape of Ginny!

Ginny looked down at me with a cruel grin on her face. She looked down at me and began to laugh. Her fiery, red hair was blowing behind her as if she was in front of a fan, and her eyes blazed a bright blue. Ginny stepped forwards to me before mocking me,

_"You are such a pathetic older brother, you know that? Not like Charlie or Bill. You think you can 'protect me'?"_

Ginny paused to flick a strand of hair behind her shoulder whilst laughing,

_"Please! You have no power over me! You will_never _be in charge of my actions. I can do whatever I please."_

At this point another piece of the smoke tore itself from the mass and formed the shape of a smirking Harry. The smoke Harry walked over to Ginny and wrapped his arm around her waist. Ginny smirked before continuing,

_"You're nothing over me, Ron. I don't need your permission to date Harry either! It's pathetic the way you hound over me! But I know it's just because you_still _can't find the special girl, whilst everyone else around you has!"_

Suddenly the smoke that had formed the shape of Harry turned back into a small, swirling mass while Ginny continued.

_"Who knows? Maybe if things don't work out with Harry I'll just have to find someone else. Someone like…. ahhhhhh… maybe McLaggen?"_

At this point the smoke that was Harry turned into a laughing Cormac McLaggen. He immediately pulled Ginny to him and the two began to kiss passionately.

I felt my mouth drop in horror at the sight, but my eyes were transfixed. I heard someone shouting at me in the distance, but it was drowned out by the sounds of the swirling, grey mass.

Finally Ginny and Cormac broke apart and began to jeer down at me. At this point many pieces of smoke broke off from the swirling mass and floated around me so that they were circling me. The smoke blobs then formed into many of those who were close to me. As I spun around in fear, taking in the evil shapes, I recognized one that looked like Hermione, two like Fred and George, my Mum, Neville, my Dad, and all of my siblings. They began to fly around me in a circle furiously; catcalling and jeering. The noise was unbearable as they all cackled together at me.

I squeezed my eyes shut as tears began to seek out at all of their harsh words. All of the little pains and worries that troubled me from time to time were intensified and crashed down upon me. I threw my head back and screamed as the pain threatened to collapse me. Suddenly I heard a voice from somewhere besides me shout,

"You can do it, Ron! They're not right about you! Just believe in yourself! You've got this mate! JUST STAB IT!"

I felt a surge of strength and hope coarse through my veins as the words washed over me. With my new found strength, I struggled to my feet and glared at the smoke forms with hatred. I let out a roar and charged right through the circle of smoke forms. They burst into wisps and dissipated; their screams surrounding me.

I finally reached the Horcrux, where the furiously swirling smoke was spewing forth. With a last yell I plunged the sword right into the heart of the golden locket.

With a gush of wind and a loud _whooshing_sound the smoke flew out of the Horcrux and scattered into the air. I distinctly heard the sound of Tom Riddle screaming as the glass inside of the locket shattered. And then everything went silent once more.

The weight of the situation finally crashed down on me and I fell to my knees; my head resting atop my arms on the stump. My breathing was ragged, and the tears were falling fast.

I heard Harry's soft footsteps behind me and felt him put a soft hand on my shoulder; giving it a light squeeze. I heard him give a slight cough before saying,

"You know she actually does care about you. And she loves you more than anything. And you know I would never let my feelings for her come between our friendship. I mean, you're my best mate."

I smiled in my arms slightly; comforted by his words. After a moment I stood and looked down at the broken Horcrux in silence. I picked it up by its chain and let it hang in front of my face. I shook my head in disbelief,

"I can't believe it's finally destroyed."

Harry made a grunt of agreement. I squeezed my eyes shut before turning to Harry,

"Look, I'm sorry I left you. I was just-"

But Harry cut me off with a raised hand, "its fine. I'm glad you came back though."

I smiled and walked forward for a firm hand shake. As I walked over to grab my wand on the ground I proposed, "Why don't we let Hermione know of the good news?"

*

*

**Hermione-**

During the day throughout classes, I kept seeing Malfoy everywhere! As we passed in the halls, we'd always share small smiles seen only by each other. If we ever walked past each other, it'd always be a slight brushing of arms. During meals in the Great Hall, he'd always throw me a wink since he couldn't really smile towards me for fear of blowing his cover. And that's just the way it was. But I was happy with that; I finally had someone to look for in the halls.

It was the end of the day and everyone was gathered in the Great Hall for dinner. I looked up to the translucent ceiling of the room and smiled as I admired all of the many stars; twinkling in the night. My mum used to tell me that each one of the star's in the sky was someone's dream. I would always make a wish at night as a child and stare up at the stars in wonder; knowing that one of those was my star.

Of course I didn't believe in that anymore, it just wasn't scientific, but I always had a part of me that still believed.

As dinner progressed, I had a little bit of small talk with Ginny; not really paying attention to what she was saying. I was startled though when a cream colored envelope landed right in front of me; waking me from my thoughts.

As I picked up the letter and read my name on the front in untidy scrawl, I knew immediately who it was from. Harry and Ron! I quickly ripped open the letter and read the note.

_"Dear Hermione,_

_The Ginger Boy and I just wanted to let you know that things are going great on our search for the seven rouge Pygmy Puffs our Ravenclaw friend told us about. The Ginger Boy actually just destroyed a golden one actually with a green 'S' on it. So, we're doing fine over here._

_So how about you? How's our favorite book worm holding up without having someone else's homework to do? Just kidding! Oh, and Ginger Boy's little sister tells us you have a secret admirer, hm? That's so cute! Our little book worm is growing up! We're just messing with you!___

_But please write back to tell us how you are and if you've found any information about whereabouts of the other rouge Pygmy Puffs!_

_We miss you!_

_-Roonil Wazlib"_

I laughed as I read the signature; the name Ron had used on one of his Defense Against the Dark Arts essays. At times though, I had become confused at what was being said. The letter was written in code; just in case it was intercepted. I quickly scrawled back a reply saying that I was doing fine and I had not found anything about the Horcruxes.

I folded up the note and stuffed it in my pocket; deciding to deliver it later.

As the dinner continued, my eyes roamed over to where Draco was sitting. He was listening to something Crabbe was telling him and making disgusted faces down at the latter. After a moment he felt my eyes on him and looked up with a small smile. He then nodded his head slightly in the direction of the grounds outside; asking if I wanted to join him out there. I smiled and gave a slight nod so no one would notice.

Draco rose from his seat and strode out the doors without a second delay. I waited a few minutes before politely excused myself and followed the Blondie outside.

As my feet padded quietly over the soft grass, I looked over to see him seated at the base of a tree near the edge of the Black Lake; lost in thought as he looked over the lake. He looked up at me and smiled once I had reached him and patted the spot next to him. I smiled and sat on the soft grass next to him; breathing in the fresh scent of the outdoors.

We sat in silence for a minute or two; not knowing exactly what to say, just staring out at the beauty of the lake. Finally Draco cleared his throat and looked over at me,

"Alrighty so, while I was out battling giant boa constrictors what exactly did you do over here?" He said with a smirk; already knowing my reaction.

My eyes widened in horror at what he said and I quickly sat up strait before yelling, "WHAT! You battled a boa constrictor!? Why didn't you say so earlier? Oh my gosh are you ok?"

I knew I was babbling but I was in complete shock at what Voldemort had put him through! Draco only laughed a waved me off.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine." He smiled then asked me, "So did you get that flower I sent you?"

I nodded, "Yep, and I loved it! Wait, how did you even send that? I've never heard of a spell like that before…" my voice trailed off before a horrible thought occurred to me. I exclaimed, "Wait!? It wasn't Dark Magic was it?"

Despite the seriousness of my face Draco burst out laughing before replying with a roll of his eyes, "Oh yes Granger, flowers are _totally_Dark Magic!" I laughed as well at my foolishness.

Draco reached out and tugged one of my curls playfully, "You're so dumb sometimes for the brightest witch of our age, you know that?" I smacked him on the arm smirking.

Draco looked up at the leaves of the tree above us before jumping to his feet and discarding his robe on the ground. He then grabbed the nearest branch and proceeded to climb up higher and higher in the tree. Once he had reached a pretty good height, he looked down at me with a smirk, "You coming, Granger?"

I smiled and rose to my feet; discarding my robe as well. But then my confidence was shattered as I looked up and saw exactly how high Draco had climbed. My face fell and he noticed. "You coming Granger or am I going to Wingardium Leviosa you up here?" he called down.

I huffed and finally reached out and grabbed the branch above me. Trying not to think about what I was doing, I cautiously made my way up to where Draco sat. He smirked at how long it took me to get up there and I defended, "You know not everyone is the great seeker Draco Malfoy! It's hard to climb trees!"

He rolled his eyes, "Oh ok, whatever you say." I pouted at him and he finally gave me a quick wink.

I looked around and marveled at the fact that I was in the middle of a tree! The strong branches traveled out from underneath me to great lengths, and the many, colorful leaves blocked my view outside. I turned to Malfoy, "So not that I don't enjoy the beauty up here, why exactly did you bring me up here?"

He gave me a bright smile before saying, "Oh no reason, I just wanted to see if the infamous Hermione Granger could climb a tree."

My eyes widened before I hit him, "You git! Is that it?!" He laughed and swatted away my attempts of smacking him.

"Come on! Stop it Hermione! I'm just kidding! You'll see the real reason in just a moment."

I furrowed my eyebrows at him, but he just smiled at pointed up at the sky. Confused, I turned my attention to the starry night and waited. After a few moments, I saw a comet streak across the sky! Then another! And two more!

Soon enough the sky was filled with stars blazing trails across the night sky illuminating the night. My mouth opened in wonder as I took in the marvelous sight.

I felt Malfoy take my hand slowly and whisper to me, "Make a wish Granger."

Even thought the gesture was just a friend thing, it still startled me a little bit. But as soon as he had taken my hand, he let it go. I turned my attention back to the show before me and thought inside my head,

_I wish for eternal happiness that I can share with my friends and family. And of course a lifetime supply of books._

*

*

**Snape-**

It was the day after the Dark Lord had given me the potion and I was striding down the hallways briskly. I had immediately stored the potion in a secure place once I had returned to Hogwarts the day before; thinking it might come in handy someday. I of course would never give it to Draco Malfoy, as the Dark Lord had wished.

Instead I had another idea for Malfoy and that Granger girl as well. Of course I had to somehow get them together in my office soon to tell them. Which led me to the idea of getting them a fake detention.

I traveled down the murky stairs to the dungeons and entered the gloomy halls of dungeons. After a minute I reached the potions classroom. With a small knock I entered the classroom to see a bewildered Slughorn looking at me in fear. I scanned the faces of the students and was pleased to see that Granger and Malfoy were amongst them.

I addressed Slughorn, "As headmaster I'm evaluating different classrooms. You may continue your lesson." I stood off to the side as the plump professor continued. I searched the classroom, looking for a way to get Granger and Malfoy in trouble.

Near the end of the lesson, when the students were just putting the finishing touches on their potions, I extracted my wand and cast a nonverbal spell at Granger's ingredients besides her cauldron. Immediately they all clattered to the ground; spilling contents everywhere. I strode to the front of the classroom and addressed the panic stricken girl, "Twenty points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger. And I suggest you stay after class to clean up your mess."

Granger's mouth dropped open, but she quickly shut it and started to clean with confusion etched all over her features.

Stepping back into the shadows so as not to be seen, I pulled my wand out again and pointed it at Draco's cauldron. After a few moments the contents inside of the cauldron started spew black smoke and bubbled furiously. Then the entire cauldron exploded; spraying Malfoy with black goop. All of the students around him immediately ran away from him.

I pocketed my wand and strode to the classroom once more. "Mr. Malfoy, ten points from Slytherin and you will stay after as well to clean up your mess." I saw from the corner of my eye Granger open her mouth to say something about the indignation of my point reductions, but an Irish looking fellow quickly shushed her.

_Smart boy._

Malfoy sighed and wiped off some of the grime from his face in disgust.

Once the class had ended, everyone had left save for Granger, Malfoy and I. Waving my wand, I shut the door and locked it, casting a silencing charm over the room as well. Once I had finished, I strode over to Hermione and Draco.

Getting rid of their messes with a wave of my wand, they looked up at me in confusion. I cleared my throat, "Malfoy, the Dark Lord was not fooled by your lies. He knows you have regained your memories."

Draco's eyes widened in horror, but I continued, "However, we can prevent him knowing that you're actually on the good side and stop instances like the one the other day with two simple words."

I stopped and looked both of the students dead in the eye before saying the words, "Occulemency lessons."

*

*

**A/N:** TADA! So, to summarize, Harry and Ron have destroyed another Horcrux and Draco and Hermione are starting Occulemency lessons! Of course, that will bring on a few problems of its own…. Hee Hee Hee…

Anyways, if it's not obvious, I changed up the destroying of the Horcrux scene than how it was in the book. I did that because I wanted to show that Ron isn't head over heels in love with Hermione. Did you like how I did that scene? Hate it? Please let me know! I can only get better if you critique me!

Also, was it ok that the chapter's main focus wasn't with Draco Hermione or should I just stick with basing my chapters on them?

Also, I apologize if you thought this was a boring chapter :( If it was, please let me know so I can try not to make it that way for others! Also please let me know if you like where the story is headed!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey there you guys! Well… long time no see, huh? I'm so sorry about that! Everything is super crazy nowadays, but I'm telling you it feels great to get back behind the keyboard and back to doing what I love! Taking your reviews into consideration, (I told you they help me!) I'm going to try to keep Draco and Hermione at the main focus of the chapters for now on. However, now and then I might check up on how Ron and Harry are doing, just to round the story up a bit.

Now a quick warning to you guys. With my trying to get this out to you guys as quick as possible, I did some of it late at night…. So get ready for random bursts of jumbled up poop writing!

But enough of this dilly dally, this chappie is one I've been planning for a while now! I hope you love it! :D May I present to you, chapter 7 of In the Eyes of a Serpent! 

_*Sadly I am not the supermegafoxyawesome J.K. Rowling (or AVPM) and therefore I do not own anything recognizable*_

**The Secret Labyrinth of the Mind**

**Hermione-**

I crept silently through the vast halls; the shadows my cloak of darkness. My bare feet balanced on their toes as I darted from one shadow to the next. My ears were focusing on picking up any slight sound, my eyes for any sign of movement. My heart was pounding in my chest, my fear of being caught growing constantly.

I let out a sigh of relief as my eyes lay on the statue I had been searching for. It was one of a great, bearded man, his robes billowing around him, and on his palm, Hogwarts on a cloud. The founder. Draco and I had decided to meet here before walking to Snape's office; however I had not seen any sight of him yet.

My eyes were so focused on searching for a little patch of platinum locks, I didn't notice the dark figure creeping towards me. Suddenly a hand shot out, muffling my scream, and a second one pinned my wand arm painfully behind my back. I felt a tear slip through my lashes at the pain, and a soft voice whispered into my ear behind me, "Got you now my filthy mudblood. The Dark Lord will be so pleased." 

**Draco-**

I hustled down the corridors, not caring if I made noise or not. If I got caught, I could easily sweet talk my way out of it. I smirked at the thought. However my smirk slipped off my face as I caught a glimpse of the time on a grandfather clock. It was already 10:10; I was late! I quickened my pace to a run as I darted around the corners in a flash.

At last, my eyes rested on the tall statue of the founder just up ahead. I smiled to myself as I saw a form already beneath it. Hermione always had to be early after all.

But my heart almost stopped as I drew nearer. For Hermione wasn't alone. Instead a figure in a dark cloak held her captive as she struggled to escape from his clutches. Without a second thought, I reached into my robes and pulled out my wand; relishing in the cool feeling rushing up my arm. The power emanating from its length began to mix with my own adrenaline, and I suddenly felt unstoppable. I pulled my hood up and over my head once I had recognized the felon to be Antonin Dolohov. No need for him to go running off telling Voldemort that his little experiment had changed sides.

His long, pale face was twisted into a cruel smile as he finally looked up and acknowledged my presence. He removed his hand from Hermione's mouth and cast a nonverbal spell that gagged her; pulling his wand out of his dark robes.

"You there! It'd be best if you turned around and walked away. Unless of course you'd like to visit death a few years early." He sneered down at me. But I didn't reply; just continued to walk forwards towards the two; my façade of calm fooling everyone but myself.

Dolohov growled and flicked his wand through the air, whipping my hood back and revealing my luminous hair and skin that could be recognized anywhere.

Dolohov's face lit up with glee as he recognized me, exactly matching Hermione's now. He let out a dark chuckle, "Perfect! Of all the students to happen upon me it's the one who's on my side. Excellent! We can finish the mudblood together. However you'd have to give the credit to me. After all, you've had plenty of time to kill her off."

Playing up my part, I sent a cold sneer down at Hermione, and I saw her eyes cloud over with confusion.

Dolohov grinned, "You know what, I'm feeling generous. I'll let you kill her." I nodded eagerly and gave Dolohow a toothy grin of malice. But before I could pull out my wand to stun Dolohov, his hand shot out and grabbed my forearm like a vice grip.

He yanked me over to him and muttered darkly in my ear, "But mark my words Malfoy, if you screw this up, I'll have to kill you off instead." I winced as he snickered before continuing, "What a shame it would be to have to tell the Dark Lord his _precious_ little servant got killed off by unknown means."

With a smirk crawling upon his thin lips, he flung me away from him and in front of Hermione. Her eyes were now filled with fear of the unknown, and I could tell she was mentally berating herself for ever trusting me. The trust and kindness that usually filled her brown eyes drained away, leaving fear and uncertainty in its wake.

After a moment of tense silence, I flicked my wand through the air muttering quietly, "_Petrificus Totalus._" I mentally patted myself on the back for my executive acting performance as I watched Dolohov drop to the ground, unconscious.

I ran over to Hermione as she began to stumble backwards. I caught her in my arms just before she hit the ground, her hair just barely brushing the stone floor. I lifted us back up to a standing position and untied the cloth gag from her mouth, the pink color slowly returning to her lips. She stared up at me, her deep, brown eyes filled now with gratitude.

"Thank you, Draco." She murmured before standing up on her tip toes and placing a soft kiss on my cheek. She looked up at me, a soft blush creeping into her cheeks, as I looked over at her incredulously, but nevertheless smiling. However her eyes started to flutter softly, and without a word she fainted in my arms, the trauma of the past events weakening her senses. I carefully lay her down on the ground gently before casting a quick _Obliviate_ on Dolohov. I then sent paper airplane like the ones at the Ministry to McGonagall saying only,

_The Statue of our Founder_

I swooped down and hoisted Hermione in my arms, cradling her petite body against mine. Wanting to get out of there before McGonagall showed up, I quickly darted down the corridors towards Snape's office; my footsteps silent from years of practice from having to hide.

Before long, I had reached the golden gargoyle, and I ascended the stairs in silence; exactly the way my journey over here had been. Before I even had the chance to knock, the doors were flung open to reveal a scowling Snape.

"You're late." He cut out, and he spun around and stalked inside without even noticing the girl in my arms. I rolled my eyes as he ranted about tardiness and responsibilities and took the moment to glance around the office.

The room was exactly what an ex-potions professor's room would look like. The walls were lined in towering shelves full of every potion imaginable, and cauldrons sat in the corner bubbling furiously. I smiled to myself knowing that if Hermione was conscious, she would be struggling to constrain herself form exploring it all.

I looked back over to Snape to see he was still going off about something, so I finally interrupted him.

"Professor? I believe there is something you should know about-" But he simply waved his hand through the arm, cutting me off.

Still not looking at me, he continued, "I will ignore the fact that you just interrupted me and remind you that your grades too are slipping. If you should fail to keep them up-"

"Snape!" I almost yelled; daring to call to him informally on school grounds.

He whipped around and glared at me in the eye before cutting out,  
>"That is <em>Professor<em> to you Mr. Malfoy. It is unwise to-"

I had finally had enough and shouted, "Dolohov was here! He was about to kill Hermione!"

First the first time in my life, I watched Snape grow speechless. His eyes darted to the girl in my arms and his eyes widened in horror. Then he strode towards me and waved his wand over Hermione, checking her vitals.

Whilst doing this he said to me, "And why didn't you tell me before, Mr. Malfoy?"

I bit my tongue to suppress my outrage, and watched as he levitated Hermione over to the visitor's couch.

"Dolohov was here?" He asked me softly, and I only nodded at his pondering face. After a moment of silence he murmured softly, "This makes our lessons more urgent, we must begin them tonight without delay."

I stepped forward to protest but he only flicked a hand through the air to silence me and continued, "There's no time to go around acting foolish." I snickered at his word choice, but he quickly turned on me and cut out, "The Dark Lord already knows of your changing of alliances and regaining of memory." My grin quickly fell from my face. My mouth dropped open and I spluttered,

"But- but- but how! How could he have possibly-"

"That's enough!" snapped Snape. He straightened out his robes and continued, "There's no time. We must quickly get right to the Occulemency lessons."

He rummaged though his cabinets of potions and selected one after a moment. After casting a quick _Enerverate_ over her unconscious body he handing her the vial, commanding her to drink it. "Its Pepper- Up potion," he responded to her pondering face. After downing it one gulp, I watched as she looked around the room, her eyes widening in awe at the myriad of potions, before she finally looked upon me.

She gave me soft smile before standing to her feet and mouthing to me, _"Thank you."_

Snape flicked her on the side of the head and instructed, "Get to opposite sides of the room now." As I trotted over to the far side, I could distinctly hear Hermione muttering to herself about Snape.

"There is no need to talk Miss Granger." Snape called out and I smirked at her face of disbelief. We faced off each other, whipping our wands out and pointing their deadly tips at one another. I sent a playful smirk to her, and she rolled her eyes.

Snape's voice cut into our game, "That's enough foolishness. Now Miss Granger, you are going to say _Legilimens_ with strength and feel yourself transported into Draco's mind. You will feel as though your entire being is an outside spirit trying to get through the steel walls that Draco has enforced over his mind. With concentration, you will perhaps actually break down the defenses of his mind, allowing yourself to see into his thoughts and memories. Any questions?"

Hermione opened her mouth to ask, but Snape quickly cut her off, "Well if you don't have any then go ahead and begin.

I choked down a laugh as Hermione glared at Snape with all the anger in her, which in reality wasn't actually that much.

With a small huff, she flicked her wand and bellowed, _"Legilimens!"_

Immediately her face that was scrunched up in concentration began to fade to black as I lost my sense of sight. I was transported to a warm, comfortable place where I was put to ease. Although I could not see it, I knew I was in the confines of my mind. But this was the quiet before the storm.

After a moment, there was a violent thrust against the unseen walls of my solitude. As Hermione bashed against the protective fortress, I pushed out with my entire being at the intruder, preventing her any means of breaking in. With a final surge, I pushed her out and away, transporting us both back to reality.

As my sight returned and I felt the familiar cold draft of the Hogwarts Castle, I saw Snape shaking his head and muttering.

"Really Miss. Granger? You actually couldn't do it?" Snape taunted, knowingly pushing her buttons. "And people call you the brightest witch of her age. Hmph! I beg to differ. Your greatness isn't so awe inspiring is it now?"

I cast a nervous glance over at Hermione, to see how it was affecting her. I saw bright fury flashing in her eyes and her hands balled up into tight fists.

"Let. Me. Try. Once. More." She muttered cautiously, and Snape gave her a curt nod, mischief dancing in his eyes.

_"Legilimens!"_ She shouted, much stronger this time, and I was once more whisked to the warm confines of my mind. Even sooner than before, Hermione made her presence known by attacking my defenses furiously.

Each blow was leavened with anger and frustration, making them more powerful. I began to grow nervous as my control of the walls of my mind began to weaken under Hermione's attack. With a horror filled cry, I felt my defenses collapse and Hermione swoop in.

In an instant, my once blind eyes were suddenly filled with my memories, both happy and dark ones. I smiled at my joyous childhood, but then cringed as my memories changed to the more recent, terrifying memories.  
>I winced as the horrifying face of Voldemort filled took center stage as the memory of my induction to the Death Eaters arose. I watched as Voldemort marked my arm with the Dark Mark, forever tainting my skin and soul.<p>

Then I once more watched Dumbeldore die before my eyes, his final words to me forever embellished in my mind.

Finally my most terrifying memory took over, the one of my transformation. Pain overtook my senses as I watched the horrible process take place. My mother's sobs played out throughout it, overwhelming my emotions. It finally became too much.

With a cry of frustration and fury, I entered into my true form, all common sense and control forgotten. My eyes shot open with a flash and revealed to all that I had transformed by the glowing blue of my eyes.

With my newfound strength, I began to push back against Hermione's Legilimens, my power now much greater than hers. I could faintly hear Snape shouting at me, possibly telling me too stop, but my need to get the intruder out of my mind and end the onslaught of the terrible memories was all consuming.

With a roar, I gave one final trust, and hurled the intruder from my mind. To my horror though, I had gone too far. The impact of my shove had gone all the way through the spell and to Hermione!

My eyes widened as she was sent flying back into the wall, her body slamming into it with a thud. As she fell, a couch was conjugated under her, and she landed softly into a sea of pillows. I looked over to see Snape with his arm outstretched pointing his wand at the pre-mentioned couch. He straitened himself and sent me a stern look, he opened his mouth to reprimand me, but my mind had only one thought on it, Hermione.

Ignoring Snape, I rushed over to her at the speed of light and was grief stricken to find she was unconscious. I gently lifted her and cradled her against me, murmuring my apologies softly. I heard Snape loudly clear his throat behind me, and he strode over to us, waving his wand over Hermione.

"She has a few broken bones, which is not a surprise. I'll be back in a moment." As he levitated her away from me, he shot me a stern look, "It would best if you stayed until I return Mr. Malfoy. We need to talk." And with that he left me to myself.

Not a moment later my head dropped into the palm of my hands, and I muttered to myself, "What have I done?"

*

My mind plagued with thoughts of guilt, I hurriedly dashed through the vast corridors of the school, making my way over to the infirmary. I kept one eye out for Filch or Miss Noris, but other than that, my mind had drifted off to think of what had just transpired. When Snape had returned he droned on for a lifetime about the importance of control and blah, blah, blah. I already knew that! It's not like I needy some greasy haired triple agent to tell me that!

But still I just couldn't believe I had just lost all control like that! It was utterly barbaric! And then there was Hermione. I felt grief settled once more into the pit of my stomach as I thought of how traumatic her evening had been. But although I tried to focus on how I could better control my true self, my mind continued to muse on the way she felt cradled against me.

*

Finally rounding the corner to reach the large, oak doors that led to the girl who constantly filled my mind and thoughts, I quietly unlocked the closed doors and crept in stealthily. Watching each and every step so as not to wake the sleeping patients or Madame Pomfrey, I slowly made my way over to the lone bed that had captivated my attention from the moment I had stepped in.

A lone bed near the center held a petite girl with long, curly hair that I had grown accustomed to seeing on our free time. Once I had reached her bedside, I, for the first time, finally began to take a good look at her. Her eyes were closed softly, and her slightly flushed cheeks stood out from her slightly pale face. Her pink lips were parted softly as she breathed, and fleetingly wondered if they were as soft as they looked.

My eyes never straying from her face, I reached a hand down to her face and brushed my fingers softly against her cheek before tucking a few stray hairs behind her ear. My hand lingered there though, cradling her soft, warm cheek, not going anywhere. That is until I felt her stir.

My eyes shot open in horror for the second time tonight and I jerked my hand away. Backing away from the bed, I quickly began to think of means of escape. 

**Hermione-**

I felt my eyes flutter open slowly and blearily blink the sleep out of them. Not a second later my eyebrows hunched together in confusion. I looked all around, but could not find the person stroking my cheek! I had only felt it for a second, but had no idea who it was.

_Maybe it was just the sleep and pain potion Madame Pomfrey gave to me,_ the logic side of me reasoned. I only shrugged my shoulders before returning back to my deep sleep.

Little did I know there was a certain blonde Slytherin just outside the doors breathing heavily from his escape sprint. Both of us though fell asleep that night with soft smiles gracing our features. Both of our minds drifting off to think of each other. 

*

**A/N:** Well now you know the true meaning of horrible poop writing! :D Yes I know there was countless grammatical errors, and that some parts were probably hard to follow, and that some things just don't seem just right (you know, those awkward weird parts…) and not to mention how b-wordy Snape was and how much Hermione was the Damsel-in-Distress…..BUT! I will fix them… eventually! I just realllllly wanted to get this out to you guys in apology to my super ultra long hiatus!

As some of you, hopefully so I won't feel like a nerd, might have noticed, the Legilimens part was different, but FAMILIAR! I based that part somewhat on how mind reading/ controlling of the mind works in the book series Eragon! Hope you guys liked it! If not, let me know and I'll be sure to change it up when I rewrite this chapter.

Also, as always, please let me know how you feel about this chapter, or just how the story is playing out so far! I love to come home to new reviews, and I always reply to each one of them. :) Speaking of which, I just want to thank all of you, my dear readers, for the loving support this story has received! I am truly grateful for all of you. :) Thank you again, and I hope to see you soon!

-e97852


End file.
